My Story
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: This is my story and my version of how I became a member of the Mighty Ducks. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, I would like to tell you my story. I was suppose to be in the show, but when that Mickey fella got wind of how I came into existence, he made sure I got the axe. Just because I'm not Disney enough! Well I for one am tired of being pushed around by some overgrown cat meal. I say down with the mouse and up with the ducks! After all Disney seems to do well with ducks. I'm not owned by Disney, I am a free agent, but the Mighty Ducks are owned by them, poor poor souls. Well, like I was saying, since ducks are so popular then we need a duck to be Disney's figurehead. All in favor for Donald being the main duck say I.

"I," a resounding acknowledgement from all Disney characters.

And opposed?

"Na ugh." (Someone comes up from behind and gags Mickey).

Shut up mouse you don't get a say in this vote. All right the I's have it. Donald is now the official figurehead of Disney. Now can someone take that mouse out of my sight!

"What should I do with him?" asked a shady character.

I don't know. Do whatever painful thing you wish to him, just as long as no one ever finds the body.

"You'll pay for this!" Mickey exclaimed, as he is drug off somewhere.

Sure I will. Thank the Lord. Now I can sleep easy knowing that he will finally stop stalking me. Okay now on with My Story'.

My Story

By yours truly.

Let me recount to you the tale of when I first met the Mighty Ducks. Well, maybe I should first tell you who I am. I'm a nobody, a figure in the shadows a forgettable face in the crowd, an outcast. My profession, thievery. Yup, I'm a thief. A no good piece of filth that society has bread as it evolves and delves deeper into a profit hungry world of corporations. Most people hate me, but what about those crooks in big business. Shouldn't you hate them too? They swindle you out of more money in a day then what I can grab out of your back pocket in a lifetime. Oh yeah, that's right, they are CEO's of big companies. They can do no wrong. Anyway I'm a thief, a pickpocket. No way I'm going to get rich. You have to be some kind of expert thief to get rich. Banks, rich people, jewels that kind of stuff. I'm not talented enough to do that. Now Duke L'Orange, he was the best. He was my idol. I wanted to be just like him, better even, but alas it was never to be. To be that good you need training and I didn't have any. I couldn't even get into the Brotherhood of the Blade', because I'm well, you know, different. 

I got my first sight of Duke up close when I was little. I was a peeping tom back then, but one look at the great L'Orange, and my destiny was sealed. I was looking through a skylight down into a kitchen. A woman was at the stove cooking breakfast as her child was sitting in a high chair at the table. The kid was about a year old and was happily banging her drink cup on the table. She was babbling to herself as her mother hummed a song. The baby suddenly became quiet. I pondered why? I followed her gaze to the doorway, and there he stood in the flesh. Duke L'Orange! The baby let out a happy giggle and threw out her arms to him. He walked up to her to pat her playfully on the head, as she began to kick her feet. I swear he was quieter then a cat.

"Good morning, Duke," The woman said without turning around.

*How did she do that,* I wondered.

"Good morning, Ava."

Ava turned around and glared at him. "Where have you been?"

"Eh, no where," he said with a shrug.

"Don't give me that. Your in trouble again and need a place to hang for a while."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You only come here when you want or need something. I'm tired of it Duke. Why can't you just get a decent job like every other duck?"

"Listen sweet heart."

"Don't call me sweet heart," Ava said angrily as she waved the metal spatula at Duke. "You have a filthy habit and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't teach it to my daughter."

"Oh come on Ava, I haven't taught her anything."

The food on the hot griddle started to sizzle and pop, and Ava turned her attention back to the frying pan. "Oh yeah, you think so."

"Yeah."

"Well let me tell you this Mr., yesterday I took her shopping. We only went to a few stores in the mall. After I bought a few things and got lunch we left to go home. I put her in her car seat and turned to fold up her stroller and that's when I found them. There were a dozen or so wallets in her stroller. Duke she stole those wallets. I have no idea when but she stole them."

Duke looked down at the little girl in the high chair who giggled with delight as their two eyes met. She threw up her hands to him and laughed. Duke was about to pick her up but decided to check for his wallet, and yes it was missing. He cast her a devilish look, which she returned with a puzzled one. Duke held his hand out to her, palm up. She laughed and grabbed his fingers. He tore himself free and repeated the motion. The baby just threw her hands up to him. Duke sighed and lifted the child out of her high chair. Under her wet diaper sat his wallet. Duke picked up his wallet and placed it in his back pocket and went to change her. He came back and sat down at the table and bounced the child on his knee. Ava walked over and placed two eggs, some hashbrowns, and three sausages on the plate. "She's less then a year old, Duke, and she's already headed for a life of crime. What do you propose I do, hmm?"

The conversation soon turned to other things and I was getting hot, so I left. I never did find out if the kid was his or not. Who knows, the mother was an exotic dancer. The kids dad could have been anyone, a one nightstand, one of her clients, anyone. Besides it was none of my business. And I had my own problems. My dad was never in my life. My mom said that he provided for us, but sometimes we need more then monetary concessions. A card, a smile, a voice on the phone, a hug, a DAD. My mom worked extra hard to give us the things that she thought we wanted, but she was never there either. 

I found school to be a joke, so I usually cut class. I was either playing hooky or stealing things from my teachers and classmates. I did have to practice my newest skills. One day I got caught stealing some money out of my teacher's purse for lunch. My mom wasn't too happy when she found out. She had a neighbor come over to punish me. She hated doing it herself, so she had other's do her dirty work for her. I hated the idea of a beating, and I REALLY hated the idea after I got one. As soon as my butt stopped throbbing I decided to run away. I was only twelve, but anyplace was better then there. I guess that at the time I figured I would go find my dad and I live with him. It was always a dream of mine to meet him.

So I ran away. I packed up a few of my things in my book bag. I think you humans call the backpacks (how can you pack your back?). Anyway, I left the house that morning and wondered around town. I realized at about noon that I was hungry and I didn't have the funds for a meal. Good thing that I have some special skills', right? So I swiped a few wallets, ordered a to go meal and continued on my way. Then it hit me. I was out in the open and my mom was probably aware of my missing personage from my room. Knowing her, she had already called the police, army and National Guard to find me. Okay, so I'm paranoid. I took to the shadows and allies. I kept one eye on where I was going and the other over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed. How stupid was that?! I can assure you that it wasn't very smart especially after the sun went down.

I thought I saw someone following me, so I quickened my pace to loose whoever it was. I made many quick turns and doubled back several times. I finally lost my shadow, but I wasn't going to let him have a second chance at finding me. I kept up my fast pace and kept looking over my shoulder. Here's why that was stupid. I spent more time looking over my shoulder then where I was going. I ran into some guy and we both fell to the ground. I realized afterwards that he was a pickpocket. I'm using that term loosely here, because not only was he an amateur, but also a complete moron. He dropped all his wallets he had just stolen in our little run in.

He looked up at me stunned, then to the wallets on the ground. As he quickly salvaged his booty he growled at me, "you didn't see anything and never saw me."

"Sure," I scoffed.

"Don't get smart with me girl. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your beak shut."

"Who would I tell?"

I guess he didn't like my mocking tone because he pulled a knife on me. For being a lousy thief, he has some' skill with a blade.

"So what's it going to be?" he smiled as he waved the blade in my face.

Okay, so I freaked. How was I supposed to know that I would freak? I thought that I had all the answers and that I could handle anything the streets could throw at me. So I was wrong. Everyone makes mistakes.

I was about ready to wet my pants and color them brown, but I guess heaven was looking out for me that day. An older mallard, I'd say in his late forty's early fifty's, came swooping down from who knows where and kicked the knife from his hand. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I got side tracked."

"You've got more then that! There are four cops on your tail, so you stop to pick a fight with a weak unarmed child! And a girl no less! What am I going to do with you Timothy?!"  


"But Jack"

"No buts, get going. I'll take care of things here."

Timothy, the complete moron, as I like to call him, took off faster then a rabbit with it's tail on fire. If he had been any kind of thief, besides lousy, he would have headed straight for a covered escape. But not Timothy, he chose to take the lighted route and be spotted by everyone. I shook my head at his incompetence. Even I knew better. 

"Tisk, tisk, tisk."

I spun around to find Jack' standing behind me.

"What is a pretty little darling like yourself doing all alone in a bad part of town?" Jack asked as he circled me.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"You've got spunk, but spunk will only get you into trouble. Go home kid, the streets aren't for you."

"You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do."

I thought that it was a great comeback, don't you think? It didn't matter if he didn't know that I don't know my dad. It still sounded good. I could not believe what he did next. He laughed! He laughed at me! He would have continued on laughing if it had not been for the sound of running feet coming our way. I turned toward the sound, and when I looked back he was gone. A minute later the police were on top of me.   


"Excuse me miss, but did you see a tall gentleman roughly twenty five years of age come this way?"

"Yeah, he ran into me then threatened me with a knife."

"That's yet another charge added to the growing list. Where did he go?"

"That way," I pointed the direction Timothy' went. I figured why not, considering that the police would only come back for me and take me back home. He deserved to be caught.

To my surprise the police didn't take me into custody, instead they ran off in the direction I had pointed. Oh well, that's what he gets for being stupid. With the police gone I decided to find Jack'. He went somewhere. I had to find him.

*So where did you go,* I thought to myself. *Okay, think. He knows that so-called thief, so he must be one too. If I were a thief, where would I go? the alley!* I walked into the alley, but he wasn't there. "Oh this is impossible!" I exclaimed and threw my hands up in defeat. As I did this I threw my head back and looked up at the sky. Good thing I did because I found him. He had climbed up the fire escape to the rooftop of one of the buildings. *Great* I thought. I hate heights, so he goes to the one place I'm afraid to go. Live and learn. I faced my fear and climbed the fire escape to go after him. Not only did I do that, but I also followed him to his hideout. Now let me tell you that is no easy task. I found out later that Jack' is the head of a very powerful crime organization. As a matter of fact, he's the head of ALL the crime organizations of Puckworld. Well, not all. The Brotherhood of the Blade is the one exception. Jack HATES the brotherhood. I can't blame him though. There is bad blood between him and their leader. Anyway, the trip to the hide out was very dangerous. If I had known about the hidden dangers I would have been more careful. For instance I miss judged Timothy's abilities. His some' skill with a blade was meager and weak, but his hand to hand combat skills were phenomenal.

"Your back!"

"Of course I'm back."

"What happened to the girl?"

"I told her to go home."

"Why didn't you slit her throat? That wench told the cops where I went."

Jack laughed. "It's not that hard to find you. She's got more skills on loosing people then you do in your big toe."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm a better thief then you," I smiled as I stepped into the light from the shadows that I was hiding in.

"She followed you!"

"I had no idea," Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll deal with her!" Timothy exclaimed as he lunged at me.

"No wait!" Jack exclaimed.

He was too slow because next thing I knew Timothy was on top of me. He knocked me to the floor and started to strangle me. That was when Jack saved me for the second time that day. He ripped Timothy off me and slammed him against the wall.

"What's your problem?!"

"Keep away from her!"

"But"

"I said keep away from her!"

Timothy forcefully removed Jacks hands from his shirt. "Fine!"

Jack gave Timothy a final warning glare before turning to me. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better."

"I thought I told you to go home."  


"Can't."

"Why can't you?" He growled.

"I I ran away."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Jack smiled sinisterly at me. Damn that guy is twisted! "Twelve eh? So how do you propose that you're going to live on the streets at twelve. You're too young to get a job or rent an apartment. How do you propose how you're going to survive?"

"Easy, I'll manage."

"How?" he asked as he got into my face.

"I'll you know just" What was I suppose to say, he was in my face and starring me down?

"Just as I thought, you're going home!" he said as he stomped away from me.  


"I will not!"

"Listen kiddo, you're either going home or staying here and the last one is not a choice."

"And going home isn't an option."

"Sweetie, I'm not arguing with you. You're going home and that's final."

"You're not my dad."

"I believe you said that before," he pointed at me.

"Yeah, so"

"Vadie, listen a life of crime is no life for a kid like you."

"How'd you know my name?" I never told him my real name, so how did he know it?

Jack smiled and shrugged, "I asked your mom?"

I didn't buy it. I didn't tell him my name and I know he didn't get it from my mom. The weasel got it from someone, and someone close to me. But who?

"If you really want to know, I've been watching you since you were little. A friend of mine asked me to, so I did."

"But"

"Listen, Vadie, your mom is going to be upset, so why don't you just go home?"

"I already told you I can't. She hates it when I steal."

"Then stop."

"I can't."

"You can't or just don't want to?"

"I can't. I try, really I do, but for some reason I always wind up stealing a wallet here, a candy bar there. I don't know HOW to stop."

"Okay, okay, I'll let you stay for the night, but you're going home in the morning."

That one night turned into many years, and his speech about trying to stop stealing changed to well if you can't beat them join them'. He figured I'd just get into trouble if I didn't have training. Timothy and I trained together, but it was obvious who was the better thief. I honed my skills as he became more deceptive. The stinking little rat joined the Brotherhood of the Blade and was spying on Jack's organization. He betrayed Jack to the Brotherhood, who in turn handed him over to the Saurians after they invaded the planet. I couldn't exactly let my mentor be killed, so I rescued him only to be captured by the cops. Well, Puckworlds' police force isn't that bright and I had special' outside help to spring us from the bird cage'.

To make a long story short we were returning to our hideout when we, Jack and I, stumbled upon a nest of Saurians. Something went wrong and unexplainable things happened. The next thing I remember was waking up in an alley next to a dumpster here on Earth. Jack wasn't with me and I figured he was still on Puckworld. I defiantly got the short end of the hockey stick on this deal! Did I just say that?

I wandered around aimlessly till I happened upon the Pond. Okay so I saw a billboard advertising the Mighty Ducks and I went in search for the arena. I was in luck when I found the place because there was a game that night. It was also a good thing that there was a commotion at the gate, because I got in without a ticket. Unfortunately some rich fat guy with no taste in clothing purchased the seat I sat in. Ugh that tie was HORRIBLE! Well he had security come over and check my ticket, which I didn't have. I didn't want to draw anymore attention to myself, so I went with the security guards. Once I got to the concord level (as they call it, you know the level with all the vendors and stuff) I made my escape. Okay so it wasn't as easy loosing them in a crowd of humans as it would have been in a crowd of ducks, but I managed to elude them. I crawled up to the rafters and watched the game from the catwalk. I got the shock of my life that night. Not only was I on a strange planet, but I was on the same planet as Duke L'Orange, my hero! If I could meet him at least one of my dreams would come true. Of course I couldn't just walk up to him and say Hi my names' Vadie, I'm one of your biggest fans'. I had to be tasteful and do this professionally. Do you really think that he would take me seriously as a thief if I couldn't prove my worth? I don't think so. I had to prove to him that the Brotherhood and its members were not as great as they thought they were. 

Now this is where the fun begins. Like I said before I just couldn't walk up the Mighty Ducks and present myself. They would have laughed me right off the planet. Besides that wouldn't be much fun. My way was a lot more fun and I got to show off my skills. I kept out of sight. How you ask? Ever heard of ventilation ducts? Yeah it gets cold when the air conditioner is on, but that's what blankets are for. I made myself a small little nest and from my high advantage point I was able to spy on them and learn all I needed to know. I found Wildwing to be extremely stiff and at times a pompous jerk. Grin meditated constantly. I say he was sleeping, because I caught him snoring from time to time. Mallory was defiantly the fashion setter of the ducks and totally consumed with herself. Duke was my hero and I totally looked up to him, but you already knew that. His only flaw was his over infatuation with Tanya. I mean, what can he possibly see in her! She's fat, ugly, a total nerd, and she stutters constantly. I can't believe he would even kiss her, besides the other things I saw them doing. Of all the ducks I think Nosedive had the most potential. He's funny, good looking, young, energetic, defiantly the best player on the team, and he owned Magic. Who wouldn't fall in love with him? I mean Magic. So I like Nosedive, but seriously, he's NOT my type. He's almost as straight as his brother, Mr. Goody too shoes.

I pretty much think that I have got a handle on the ducks. So to create some havoc and spice up the story line a bit, I started to take things. Nothing big or valuable, just something to annoy them. I would take car keys and misplace' them, steal Mallory's bras and put them in Nosedive's dresser drawers, play with files on Drake One's harddrive and put them in new files. My favorite person to pester was Wildwing. Oh how I could go on all day laughing at that guy! Mallory was fun too, but she always blew up.

I soon started to take things and keep them hidden in my nest. Duke's hair gel and a necklace, Wildwing's novels, Nosedive's comic books and video games, Mallory's hair things and various other accessories, Grin's meditation crystals. There was nothing I wanted of Tanya's but I finally took a small insignificant ring out of her jewelry box. You should have heard all the commotion she made on that piece of crud. It was made of cheep metal and didn't even have any diamonds or engravings. Like I said, I never wanted anything of hers, so I put it back.

Everyone blamed Magic for his or her lost items, so I put everything, except for the necklace I stole from Duke, back. Geesh, blaming a poor little kitty for something I did. I figured that they would blame Duke, after all he IS a jewel thief, but a cat! Come on, he can't be THAT good.

I guess stealing those minor things was a foolish thing for me to do. Jack always told me that I thought small. To prove him wrong, and the others that said I could never become a top rate thief, I planned the most amazing heist of all time. This little test of skill would prove once and for all that I had what it takes to be a master thief. What was this unbelievable feat you ask? Well *snicker* I was going to steal something right from under the ducks beaks and they were never going to notice.

One night, after everyone was asleep, I carefully lowered myself from the ventilation duct to the floor of Wildwing and Nosedive's bedroom. I crept quietly across the room to their bunk bed. I was hoping Nosedive would be sleeping on the bottom bunk, but he wasn't. Oh well, Wildwing would do. It struck me as odd that he was still wearing his daily clothes, but it didn't matter for what I had planned. I carefully unbuckled his belt and slipped it from the belt loops. I undid his pants, and yes I stole them. I stole Wildwing's pants right off of him! Talk about getting caught with your pants down. I shouldn't laugh, but it's too funny. Okay, boxers or briefs?

Sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you here for a bit. I just heard the door open and I don't want anyone reading this. Thanks Silver for letting me post here.

SEC: Sure, no prob.

And I promise to get you those hockey lessons.

SEC: You had better. I REALLY need them.

All in due time my dear. So tell me what you think and thanks again to Elfy.


	2. Chapter 2

My Story

Chapter 2

"Boxers or Briefs?"

By Me.

"Hey Mirage."

"Hi Wildwing."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Wildwing asked as he leaned over my shoulder and looked at the computer screen. I was not fast enough to save the file before he read the last line of chapter one. "Boxers or briefs!"

"It's only a joke, Wildwing."

  
"Delete this now!"

"Wildwing, it's just a short story. Duke wanted me to write something, to show him that I'm not a complete dufus. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Delete it!"

"What if I just delete the last part?"

Wildwing thought about my proposal for a minute or so before answering, "fine, just the last part. But I want to read the rest of it before you give it to Duke."

"Sure." I watched Wildwing go and I had to laugh *Yeah right, change it. I'm so sure.*

***

Boxers or briefs? Well I can't tell you. I have to leave him SOME dignity.

So I stole Wildwing's pants and quickly slipped back to the vent to make my escape. It would have been my finest hour if Duke hadn't walked in just then. 

"Wildwing!"

The lights flashed on and Wildwing and Nosedive sprung from their beds. They had set a trap and I fell for it! Great I am a failure! No time to grieve now, I had to escape. I ran toward my vent duct hanging from the ceiling with Wildwing's pants. I was tackled and his pants ripped from me. Wildwing quickly dressed as Duke pulled my ski mask off my head.

"It's a girl!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"No really, what tipped you off?" Duke asked sarcastically. "Was it the hair, eyelashes, or the tight revealing black outfit?"  


While they were discussing my physical features I contemplated my options. One- attack them. Two- try to run again, or three- play the helpless damsel. Hmm, they all looked so promising. "Please don't hurt me," I sobbed as I tried to look as pathetic as possible. I added a few tears, a trembling lower beak, and curled up into a tight ball.

"We are not going to hurt you," Wildwing assured as he knelt down and touched my shoulder.

I pulled away from his touch and inched myself away from the three mallards. "Please don't," I whimpered.

"No one's going to hurt you sweet heart."

"That's what they said before they hurt me." Now was the time to add a dramatic flare, so I openly wept. I covered my face and let my body convulse from my uncontrollable' tears. I'm so glad I took acting lessons in school. I can't believe that they fell for the act.

They looked at one another and took a step back. They didn't know what to do. I smiled inwardly. I had them eating out of my hands. "Please let me go," I wailed.

"Will you just calm down?"  
  
I raised up a forlorn cry and added more tears to my award winning performance. They turned to each other trying to figure out what to do. That was all I needed; a little indecision to make my move. I kicked my lets out and tripped Duke. I grabbed Wildwing's legs and sent him to the ground as well. The pair fell in front of Nosedive, which created an excellent diversion for me. I jumped up and raced to the open ventilation duct. I jumped up, grabbed the open edge of the shaft and pulled myself inside. I was this close oh sorry you can't see that. I was a few inches from escaping when someone, namely Nosedive, grabbed my feet and stated to pull me back out.

"Let go!"

"No way, Girly Girl."

"Way to go Dive!"

"Hold on Kid, we're coming."

"Let GO!"

Nosedive smiled up at me before he did some kind of bounce in mid air. The action drug me out of the duct and I tried desperately to hold onto something, but there was nothing to hold on to. We fell to the ground in a very unceremonious heap. I landed on my side and he on his butt. Real tears burst from my dry eyes. The pain was excruciating. I held my right arm and rolled back and forth on the ground. If I had known that this is where I would have ended up I would have thought twice before I pulled this botched heist.

"Get up," Wildwing growled as he towered over me.

I ignored him, so he grabbed me by my right shoulder and pushed me to a sitting position. I of course screamed in pain and swatted at him with my left arm. Is he blind or something? I was holding my right arm because it hurt! Did he think I enjoyed looking like an easy target?

Anyway, I guess I startled him when I screamed in pain because he dropped me (great going dufus, I'm hurt so you drop me back on my hurt shoulder). 

"Gently, Wing," Duke said softly. "You okay?"

I ignored him as well because I was too busy fighting my tears and the pain that was spreading across my chest and down my arm.

"Oww," Nosedive said as he rubbed his rear end.

"Are you okay, Dive?"

"Yeah, fine, Wing."

"So now what?" Wildwing asked as he looked down at me with minor bafflement.

Duke shrugged before crawling closer to my left side. "Hold still, I'm just going to see if"

I hissed in pain and looked away over his shoulder when he touched my injury.

"Wing, I think she's hurt."  


"NO! I'm fine Just let me go."

"No can do sweet heart, you're hurt and need medical attention."

"I'm fine!"

Wildwing pushed Duke aside and activated the mask. "She's dislocated her shoulder." Funny how he thought nothing about my dignity as he did that. It's rude and embarrassing. It's worse then x-ray vision! While I was busy being disgusted by his rudeness he tried to gently lift me up. I said he tried to, because he was far from being smooth as honey. He slammed me into his chest before lifting me. The ride up to his full height was shaky and several times he almost dropped me. He shouldn't give up his day job if he's hoping to be a romantic hero, because I give him three thumbs down.

Of course I screamed in pain as he did this. "Stop your hurting me!"

Now it was his turn to ignore me. He carried me out of the room and down the hall towards the infirmary. Half way there we ran into the rest of the ducks. They were all dressed in their pajamas and their hair was all a mess. I guess when I screamed in pain, I woke them up.

"What's going on Wildwing?" Mallory asked.

"Who is that?" Grin asked referring to me.

"Tanya I need your help in the infirmary. She's hurt."

Tanya didn't object, instead she raced ahead of us to prepare the medicom bed for my arrival. Of course Mallory voiced her opinion of me right away.

"Wildwing who is she? Is she the one whose been stealin' our stuff?"

"One question at a time Mal."

"We can't trust her! Wait, did you check to make sure she's not the Chameleon?"

"I'm not stupid Mal, she's a duck."

We reached the infirmary and he placed me on the bed. Okay so it was a little better then the way up, but still bumpy. I quickly slapped him hard across the face for looking at me with the mask as soon as he released me.

"You little tramp!" Mallory shouted as she pinned me to the bed.

"Mallory, no!"

I laughed at her as Wildwing pried her away from the bed. "Me? A tramp? Look whose talking. Besides he deserved it."

"Deserved what?" Nosedive asked as he, Duke and Grin joined the others. They were lagging behind for some reason.

"She slapped me," Wildwing informed his brother in an off-handed manner.

Dive quickly cast me a hard look. Like giving me that look was going to make me feel sorry for my actions. For sure! I don't regret hitting him he deserved it. I went to cross my arms across my chest to be defiant, but I soon realized that it wasn't the best idea in the world. I cried out in pain and I grabbed my shoulder. *Way to go Mirage, why don't you just tell the whole world your hurt? They might come just to watch and laugh at you as you sit here agonizing.*

"Her arm is dislocated," Tanya told the others.

"I'm fine," I said trying to be convincing.

"We need to set it."

"I'm not hurt, see," I said as I moved my arm in a circular motion.

"How about rotating it around your shoulder and not the elbow," Duke offered.

"Does it matter?"

Duke nodded to Grin and the two of them approached me on the bed. "So what do you need us to do sweet heart?" Duke asked Tanya.

She moved me over a little so she could seat herself on the edge of the bed and ordered, "Grin, hold her legs, Duke, keep her still."

Tanya removed her right shoe and swung her leg onto the bed. Eew! She put her stinky foot in my face! Now I had a reason to hate her. She lifted my right arm up and placed her foot in my armpit. 

"I'm fine, I'm telling you I'm fine. Let Me GO!" I screamed as I kicked Grin off and attempted to kick her as well.

"Um, Grin, can you sit on her?"  


"I will attempt your request."

Once Grin was situated on top of me, Tanya had Mallory and Dive sit on me as well. Wildwing stood back and watched as his team attacked me. I'm pretty sure he was enjoying the scene. 

"Okay, now on the count of three I'm going to reset your arm. Don't move."

"Let Me GO!"

"One"

"I'm fine."  


"Three!"

She tugged my arm and I passed out before my scream of pain left my beak.

Nosedive removed his hands from his ears and looked at the unconscious duck on the bed. "That was easy."

"Get off!" Tanya ordered as she jumped off the bed and raced to the console.

"What's wrong Tanya?" Wildwing asked.

"Hold on *sigh* she's fine. Her shoulder is set back into the socket. I'm going to tape it to her side so it can heal properly. Mallory I'm going to need your help."

"Why me?"

Tanya gave Mallory a hard look.

"Fine."  


After the arm was taped across the female intruder's chest and she was redressed, Tanya let the boy's back into the room.

"How's she doing?" Duke asked, as he looked the girl over.

"Well, it's uh, a little too, um, early to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"She passed out, Duke."

"So."

"There's a good chance she may go into shock from the trauma."

"That's not good."

"No it's not."

"So what do we do?" Wildwing asked.

"Keep watch."

"I'll take the first watch," Duke said as he pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. Everyone shuffled out of the room and left Duke and Tanya alone.

"If anything happens call me right away," Tanya said before kissing his cheek. "I'm going back to bed."

"Sleep well, sweet heart."

"I'll try."

Duke watched the doors slid shut behind Tanya before turning back to the sleeping duck on the bed. "Who are you sweet heart? And what secrets are you hiding?" he pondered aloud.

Ta da, another great installment, well at least I hope. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and Becks just between you and me Elfy REALLY needs hockey lessons. So what if she made the intermediate division in her hockey league and was one of their top players, she still sucks. No offense Elfy.

None taken.

And Lily, I'll try harder to work on those little errors. Elfy, I thought you said you proofread my last story.

I did, but even I make mistakes from time to time.

Humans!


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are You?"

Chapter three to My Story

By Me, Mirage

When I awoke I was ready to die. I couldn't move without having pain shoot through my body. Heck breathing hurt, but I couldn't stay. I had outworn my welcome so it was time for me to go. It took me a while to come to a sitting position, but I finally got there. That was the hard part. Slipping off the bed and walking to the door was easy. Well so I thought. I started to leave the infirmary when I ran into Mallory and fell to one knee. The pain was excruciating and her pulling me to my feet and pushing me back into the infirmary didn't help alleviate it. 

"L'Orange," she barked. "I thought that you were suppose to be watching this!"

Duke, who had fallen asleep in his chair, sat up startled by the intrusion of his nap. "What?"

"You're pathetic!" she told him then she turned to me, "sit!"

"Make me!"

Of course, I should have chosen my words more carefully. She pushed me forward and I felt my arm pop when I slammed into the foot of the bed.

"Whoa, Mal calm down," Duke said as he jumped to his feet. "Are you okay, kid?"

"No," I choked back tears. "I think I think my arm just popped."

"Get Tanya," Duke ordered Mallory.

"You get her, after all she is your"

"GET HER!"  


Mallory didn't argue any farther. She quickly left the room and left Duke to help me back to the bed. Tanya appeared a few minutes later with Wildwing and Mallory in tow.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Mal may have reinjured her arm."  
  
"I did NOT! She was trying to escape!"

Duke let Tanya help me before he went to confront Mallory face to face. Wildwing jumped in the middle of the argument and tried to stop the fight. I personally was trying to ease the pain in my arm any way I could. Nothing I did seemed to work.

"Are you okay honey?"

"No."

She turned and went to a cabinet and returned with a syringe and a vile of clear colorless liquid. She filled the syringe with the liquid and looked me straight in the eye. "This will make you feel better, but it will also put you to sleep. Do you want me to give this to you?"

*Of course not stupid* I thought. *I just love being in pain.* I nodded my approval and she smiled at me.

"Okay, lay down."

I struggled to do the task myself. I didn't want any help, but I soon realized that I had no choice in the matter. Well actually I had a choice, but when Duke joined Tanya's strike force I had little say in the matter. I quickly returned to a sitting position when she tried to pull off my pants.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you think your doing?"  


"I need to give you the injection in"   


"I don't want it!"

"But"

"Not if you are going to shoot me up the butt."

Duke started to laugh at my protest. I turned and looked at him and found Mallory and Wildwing snickering as well.

"Stop that!" Tanya scolded them. "Listen, uh, I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Uh" I looked around for an escape route. I couldn't tell her my name. Jack taught me that. A thief never should reveal his or her true name.

"What's your name sweet heart?" Duke asked.

"She doesn't have one," Mallory laughed.

"Of course I have a name," I shot back.

"Then what is it?"  


"None of your business, oww!"

I looked back at Tanya, who withdrew the needle from my backside and smiled.

"No fair."

Everyone laughed at me.

"All right, Raven lay down," Tanya smiled.

"Raven!" I was appalled by the name.

"What else are we going to call you? I think it fits. What do you think guys?"

They all agreed with her. Just because my hair is jet black. "My name is Mirage!"

"Mirage, eh," Duke scoffed. "Mirage what?"

"Mirage. Just plain and simple Mirage."

"Oh I get it, it's like Madonna. You only go by your first name," Mallory teased.

"No, my name is Mirage. I just choose not to use my last name. Besides who is Madonna?"

"So you have one? A last name that is?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"None of your business."

"Okay, Mirage, I think you and Mal have established your points," Duke said. "You need to get some rest."

"And I need to take a look at that arm," Tanya added.

Of course I refused to let her touch me. I'm pretty sure that she did after I fell to sleep. Whatever she gave me was some pretty powerful stuff.

I spent the next few weeks in the infirmary in a drugged out stupor. If I so much as winced at a loud noise Tanya was there ready to stick me in my butt. My backside was so raw I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't sleeping I wouldn't have been able to tolerate the throbbing coming from my buttocks. 

Somewhere during my imprisonment, Nosedive and I became good friends. I always looked forward to seeing him. He was always so cheerful and ready to crack a joke. The thing I liked best about him was his confidence in himself. He wasn't afraid of pulling a prank on Mallory. Of course some of his tactics were childish and redundant. How long had he known Duke? Whatever the length of time, he should have picked up a few pointers. Good thing I was there. I would just have to show him some trademark secrets.

Soon, with Tanya's permission I was allowed to leave the infirmary, but under Wildwing's orders I was to have a constant escort. I guess he was afraid I might betray them to someone. (Like whom would I betray them to? I don't know anyone else but the ducks on this good for nothing lump of dirt, no offense, but I miss my home.) The worst thing was not having to be babysat, but that I was stuck there. I could practically go anywhere in the Pond, but outside. Why couldn't I? Nosedive was eighteen and he got to go out. It's probably because I'm a thief and Wildwing's afraid I might steal something. Now isn't that a contradiction. Duke's a thief and he's not held prisoner. 

Well I guess I should count my blessings. My arm was healing, I am alive, and I was starting to fit in, I think. When Nosedive wasn't out with friends, on the phone or at practice he hung out with me. I think Mallory was now regretting having expressed her distaste for me. Dive and I pulled some of the most interesting and embarrassing pranks on her. Nosedive wanted me to help him pull one on Wildwing, but ever since the pants incident I try to avoid any and all contact with him. He won't say anything to me except Blah, blah, blah, that's an order!' Order hmm, chili cheese fries, hot tamales with extra halapino peppers and a large coke to go please. =) Okay so Wing thinks I'm a bigger smart alike then Dive. No wonder we get along so well.

Dive and I hung out as much as we could. For the most part Wildwing and Duke kept him away from me, once they found out how much time we were spending together that is. I was very lucky to have found a good friend in Grin. We spent a great deal of time talking actually I spent the majority of the time complaining about my life while he sat quietly. Every now and then he would offer me some helpful advice, even though I still didn't understand a word he said. The best thing about Grin is how he doesn't judge me. You have no idea how many times I have fallen asleep in his arms while he was comforting me while I cried. If Duke and Wildwing knew how much time we spent together I'm sure they would forbid that as well.

***

One day they were practicing, and as usual, I was stuck on the bench watching. BORING! I hate hockey. For heavens sake I grew up on a planet that lived for the accursed sport. My mom detested it, so she had me take ice-dancing lessons. Yes, I ice skate. I'm not THAT deranged! Now, here on Earth I couldn't even do that. My skates were back on Puckworld. Anyway, after the ducks finished practice we walked into the dressing room where Wildwing became extremely serious. "Mirage, I need to talk to you."

"What did I do now?"  


"Nothing," he smiled, dropping the tone of voice he reserved for me when he was going to scream.

"Then why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because of this," he said as he handed me a box with a very large red ribbon on the top.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"It's a bomb, right?"

"No," he laughed.

The more I held out, the giddier he got. If I hadn't been so worried I might have enjoyed his squirming

"Open it."

By now the others were interested in the strange package and they each insisted that I open it. Since they were not running and hiding I knew that it couldn't have been a bomb. That is unless Wildwing has one sick sense of humor. I opened the gift and was surprised to find drum roll please

"Shoes?"

"They are just like ours. Put them on."

I did as I was told, but I was very unenthusiastic about the gift.

"Here, let me help you," Wildwing said impatiently. As soon as the footgear was strapped to my feet he activated the ice skates. He just smiled at my bewildered expression. How did he know I wanted ice skates?

"How? Why?"

"Grin said that you were upset about not having a pair, so I had Tanya make you one. They also have built in rocket rollerblades."

"Cool!" So the gift was turning out to be better then I had first thought, I couldn't help myself. In my excited state I jumped up and gave Wildwing a hug. I think he was just as surprised as I was. Everyone was surprised by my reaction. "Can I try them out?"

"Sure."

"Now?"

"Go for it."

I raced from the room and hit the ice. Man did it feel good to stretch my legs. I didn't do much in the ways of stunts, but I did try a few skating drills. (Just to make sure that I hadn't lost my edge.) I looked up and found all the ducks standing at the bench watching me. I must have looked foolish, acting like a five-year-old who just received a new toy. Who cares! I had skates!  


"So how are they?" Wildwing asked when I approached the bench.

"I had better." He frowned slightly. "They are great Wildwing, thank you. I never thought that you guys even cared."

"Of course we care," Nosedive said cheerfully.

"You are part of the team now, that is, if you want to be," Wildwing clumsily said.  


"Sorry Wing, I hate hockey."

"Hate Hockey!"

"Yeah, my mom didn't like it so she had me take ice dancing lessons."

"That's cool," Nosedive said after a very long and awkward pause.

"Well, we have to go get changed," Wildwing said.

"Can I please skate for a little while longer?" I asked. He was about to say some other time', I could tell, so I gave him my famous puppy dog face. It worked.

"Not too long."

"Thank you."

I skated off as the others went into the dressing room. Duke was the last to leave. He just kept glaring at me. Oh well, he could glare all he wanted I was going to skate. When he finally left, I retrieved my CD's that Nosedive had given me, from the bench. I keep them there and listened to them on Dive's portable CD player while the others were practicing. I played the music on the stadiums loudspeakers and performed the all too familiar routine. I grew up listening to this song. My mom had performed it a dozen times. As a matter of fact it was her routine. Okay so I didn't have a partner to help me with the jumps or lifts, but I could always improvise. I was so concentrated on the techniques that I did not even notice someone skate up and place his or her arm around my waist. We performed the dance' perfectly. I even added new more difficult jumps. The music ended and we slid to a stop at center ice. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. My back was to his chest, yet I still was able to reach up and caress his beak (like the routine was supposed to end). We were so caught up in the moment that neither one of us moved. He shifted his weight behind me and I awoke from my daze.

"You skate that routine about as well as your mother."

"How long have you known?"

He smiled, "the instant I laid my eyes on you."

"I was wearing a ski mask."

"True, but not when I took it off."

"All right then, why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to be sure."

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell the others?"  
  
"No."

I was shocked to say the least. He wasn't going to tell the other's my true identity?

"Listen kid, it's for the best."

I turned my back to him and skated away. "I understand." My voice was filled with pain and agony from being rejected.

"They are just getting to know you. I'd rather them like you for who you are then because"

"We are related," I cut him off.

He nodded.

"I told you I understand. Your embarrassed that I'm a girl and because I didn't do what you and mom wanted me to."

"Vadie!" 

"My names Mirage!" I screamed at him as I skated further away.

"Vadie Airella L'Orange, come back here!"

I left him alone on the ice. As soon as I could I deactivated the skates and ran in the shoes. I didn't go down to the living quarters, instead I went to go outside. I didn't care if Wildwing had forbidden it; I couldn't stay there any longer.

"Mirage?"  


I turned around and found Wildwing talking with Phil and some other human. *Great.*

"Where are you going?"

If I stayed I got into trouble. If I ran I got into trouble, so I ran.

"Mirage, wait!"

I didn't get very far. How was I to know that Wildwing was a fast runner?

"Mirage, what's wrong?"

I burst into tears and buried my face into his chest. I didn't care what he thought. All I wanted at that moment was someone to hold me. My entire life Duke had been rejecting me. I should have been use to it, but I realized that day that I was not over the feelings of abandonment.

"Va Wing?"

"Duke, what happened?"

I spun around to find Duke looking at me. I tried to run, but Wildwing wouldn't release me.

"Duke, what happened?" Wildwing asked again.

"I don't know. She just took off."

"Mirage?"

I don't know what came over me at that instant. My knees buckled and my legs collapsed from underneath me. It was like I had jello for legs. I probably would have hurt myself if it weren't for Wildwing. As I slid to the floor he tried to help me stay upright. When my descent to the floor was complete, he stood in front of me holding my hands.

"Mirage, what's wrong?"

"I I don't feel so good."

"I'll take her down to the infirmary, Wing."

"No."

"I'll be down in a minute, as soon as I deal with Captain Kelgghorn."

Duke heaved me to my feet and tried to make me walk, but my legs just wouldn't respond. Even if I could have freed myself from Duke in order to run away, I wouldn't have been able to. Once we were out of earshot, Duke spoke harshly, "come on Vadie, stop goofing around."

"I'm not. My legs won't work."

"Vadie, I'm warning you."

"Just toss me into a pile of garbage. That way I will feel at home."

Duke stopped and lowered me to the floor. "Vadie, what's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem."

"Why are you giving me such a hard time?"

"I'm not giving you a hard time. You and your friends are the ones who are giving me a hard time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I can't go out. I have to be watched constantly. I can't have friends. Everyone hates me."

"We don't hate you."

"Mallory does."

"She doesn't like me either. That's why I don't want the others to know"  
  
"Okay so Mallory has a problem."

"Yes and no. She's just very head strong like someone else I know."

"Very funny."

"Come on let's go."

We finally made it to the infirmary where Tanya did an exam. She couldn't find anything wrong with me and she became worried and had me put back on restrictions. In other words, no skating or physical activity for a week. That night I was quarantined in my room. Oh I forgot to tell you, when I was released from the medical watch I was given a tour of the base and given my own room. So I guess that was the first gift that the ducks gave me. Back to my second imprisonment Duke came in several times that night to check on me. I thought that it was unnecessary, but his concerned face told me otherwise. I fell to sleep that night in his arms. HA! That should make Tanya jealous!


	4. Chapter 45

My Story   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Comics Galore  
  
By Mirage  
  
One day while on restrictions Duke had lent me a book to read. I was lounging around the rec. room on the couch reading 'A Man Betrayed' by J.V. Jones, as Wildwing and Mallory discussed something I had no interest in. I sighed heavily and rolled over in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. Mallory glared at me but didn't say anything. (Like it would have made a difference.) Nosedive came bounding into the room and announced, "I'm going to go see Mookie and Thrash. Be back later!"  
  
"Wait a minute, baby bro."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forgetting something?"  
  
Nosedive looked around the room and shook his head, "nope."  
  
Wildwing tilted his head in my direction.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Wildwing rolled his eyes, "Mirage, would you like to go with Dive to the mall?"  
  
I sat up stunned. "What?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the mall?" he enunciated each word.  
  
"Uh... sure."  
  
"But Wing..."  
  
"Oh come on, Dive, you can show Mirage around, besides I'm sure Thrash and Mookie are dying to meet her."  
  
"Well... if your coming you'd better hurry up."  
  
"I'm there!" I jumped up from the couch and beat Dive to the door. As we raced each other to the hanger we ran into Grin and asked him to come along. I'm glad he did because after we visited Captain Comics we went to buy meditation crystals. I got this cool purple and teal one and... oops I'm getting side tracked. My meeting with Dive's friends was much more interesting then my crystal.  
  
The pair was... different. What else can I say with hair and clothes like that! But once we got to talking I understood why Dive liked them.  
  
"So this is the famous Mirage," Thrash said as he eyed me from head to toe.  
  
"Don't look at her like that," Mookie scolded as she playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Eh, he can look, just as long as he doesn't undress me with his eyes," I laughed.  
  
"Is that why you slapped Wing?" Dive asked.  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"So, Mirage...," Thrash interrupted. "Who is your favorite comic book hero?"  
  
"Um... I don't know. I'm not to familiar with Earth literature."  
  
"Literature?!" scoffed Mookie. "Comics are an artistic form of expression!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Don't worry, Mirage, we all know that Spiderman is the coolest," Nosedive said.  
  
"No way, Dive. Superman is supreme cool."  
  
"Nope, your both wrong," Mookie blurted. "The number one, most outstanding hero of all time is Batman."  
  
"Batman! Come on Mook, get real. The guy needs a side kick."  
  
"Yeah," Thrash agreed. "Now, Dive, Superman is way cooler. Everyone knows that."  
  
"No way daddy-o-man. He doesn't count because he's an alien."  
  
"What do you consider Spiderman then?"  
  
The three continued to argue about which one was right, as Grin and I browsed the racks. I didn't have much time to really learn about the characters, but there was this one I really liked.  
  
"Mirage?" Nosedive asked, as he frantically looked for me. (I think he was afraid I had walked off while he 'discussed' comic book philosophy.)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There you are. You have to help us out. Who is cooler, Superman, (he made a thumbs down sign) Batman, (he stuck out his tongue) or Spiderman?" (He gave two thumbs up)   
  
"Actually, I think Aquaman is pretty cool."  
  
"What does she know," Thrash said. "She already said she doesn't know anything about comics."  
  
"Hello! She has a point, Aquaman is cool," Mookie defended me.  
  
"Grin knows more about comics then she does. What do you say, Grin?"  
  
"Your personal preferences are clouding true wisdom. Green Lantern is the best comic book hero."  
  
"Yeah sure, Grin," Dive said before he went back to his debate with the two humans.  
  
We spent the rest of the day at the mall. It felt good to get out of the Pond and get some action. I was having such a good day nothing could have ruined it. Since I didn't have any money or any way of obtaining it, besides picking pockets and I was trying to kick that habit, Dive bought me several comics to 'educate' me on Spiderman's coolness. Of the ten I received, four were Spiderman, two Superman, two Batman, one Green Lantern, and one Aquaman.  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
"Yeah, Mirage," Dive said as we walked back to the Pond.  
  
"Um, I don't know how to put this, but I kinda, you know, would like to be able to support myself."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"She wishes to obtain the means to make a lively hood," Grin stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to make my own money!"  
  
"Uh, we'll have to ask Wing. I don't think he'd let you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well because..." Nosedive said as he scratched his head.  
  
"I'm a thief?" I offered.  
  
"Yes," he said sheepishly.  
  
"For crying out loud! Will I ever live that down!"  
  
"If you stopped stealing you would," Grin said.  
  
"I'm trying. It's the best I can do!"  
  
"Trying and doing are two different things."  
  
I stopped and looked at his huge form. "Grin I can't change who I am. I've been trying my entire life. Nothing I've done has helped."  
  
"Maybe you need a reason to."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You will know when you are ready."  
  
"That's a lot of help!"  
  
"We'll ask Wing, Mirage."  
  
"This should be fun."  
  
***  
  
Back at the Pond, Wildwing had everyone gathered in the rec. room when we returned.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But, Wildwing..."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
I turned away from him and pouted. "This isn't fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair."  
  
"Wildwing..." I whined.  
  
"I said no, Mirage."  
  
"How am I suppose to eat?"  
  
"We have food."  
  
"But what if I want to buy something at the mall?"  
  
"Borrow some money from Dive."  
  
"How am I suppose to pay him back? I can't rob people just to return money I borrow."  
  
Wildwing sighed. "Mirage, just give us a little time."  
  
"Wildwing," Duke interjected.  
  
"Yes, Duke."  
  
"I think letting Mirage have a job is a good idea. It'll teach her responsibility and to appreciate hard work."  
  
"You think being a pick pocket is easy? Well let me tell you..."  
  
"Duke, if you think this is such a great idea, what would you suggest as an appropriate career?"  
  
"Well, we could ask Phil to make up a contract for her."  
  
"I don't play hockey! Remember?"  
  
He cast me a hard look. "A contract as entertainment during intermissions."  
  
"WHAT!? I don't do shows!"  
  
Mallory and Tanya giggled at my protest.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Now, Mirage, there's no need in getting angry," Duke said calmly.  
  
"Sure, DAD, after all, DAD, you know everything, DAD."  
  
Duke sighed and walked away. I guess he couldn't handle my sarcasm.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Duke," Wildwing said after much thought. "Mirage can do a few short programs before the zamboni's come out to cut the ice."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Think of it this way, Mirage, it's like a competition except there are no judges. You get to skate AND make money at the same time."  
  
"Well... maybe... I'll think about it."  
  
"Good, I'll go discuss it with Phil."  
  
The next day I signed a contract to perform during intermissions. I believe that Phil begrudgingly did this because he didn't seem too happy with me when I actually signed the paper. Anyway, I would acquire a large sum of money (I think that's what hurt Phil) for each performance and plenty of ice time to practice. That meant I got to practice whenever I wanted to and without Wildwing complaining. Of course I couldn't practice when they were, but I didn't care. I got to skate! Nosedive and Grin would help me pick out music and work out routines for the different music styles. I was finally starting to fit in!  
  
Since Chapter four and five were both short I decided to put them together, so here's...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Light's, Camera's, Music!'  
  
Now I loved performing for the enormous crowds that packed themselves into the Pond on game day. As a matter of fact, the fans loved me soooooo much that Phil scheduled a special performance where some great skaters on Earth also performed routines alongside me. Some of the names to perform were Scott Hammel, Kristi Yamaguchi, Tara Lapinski, and a few others. I hope I spelled their names right.   
  
So in preparation for this spectacular event I needed music. I had performed all the great songs I had on CD several times and by now they were old and dull. I needed new fresh music that would dazzle the audience as I performed new stunts never seen before here on Earth or Puckworld. I enlisted Dive's expertise in human pop culture to help me fetch the needed musical scores from the mall. As we were leaving we ran into Wildwing and Duke. Oh this was going to be a fun day I could tell. Why wouldn't I be thrilled to hang out with Dive's older brother, who wanted me in a cage, and my dad, who wished that I had never been hatched? As a matter of fact I was just looking forward to that little experience. Can't you sense the air is dripping with sarcasm? Anyway the pair decided that we needed company so they tagged along. Oh the pain! Oh to humanity! Why must I be cursed so!?  
  
So the four of us went to the mall, albeit two of us were not all that thrilled with the number issue. I was hoping to ditch the two unwelcome, unwanted companions, but Dive had no concept of move faster and loose the buzzard brother. I figured that as soon as we went into a shop they had no interest in we would be able to get rid of the pair. I saw the first music store in the mall and I quickly grabbed Dive and led him towards the store. I would have gone by myself, but Wing still had it on royal decree that I was not to be by myself.   
  
Continuing on... we browsed the racks, thankful to finally be free of our 'body guards', and looked at the merchandise. I was like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Hey, Mirage."  
  
"Yeah, Dive."  
  
"What's up with this place?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Isn't this suppose to be a music store?"  
  
"It is, Dive," Wildwing (Why did he have to follow us?) said as he rounded a display.  
  
"Uh, Wing, in case you hadn't noticed there are no CD's in here."  
  
"Of course not," I laughed. "This is a real music store."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"See, here's a book of music."  
  
Nosedive took the book and looked through the pages.  
  
"What's all these black dots for?"  
  
"Their notes, Nosedive."  
  
"Notes?"  
  
"Yeah, depending on where they are on the staff it tells the musician what note to play on the instrument."  
  
"But how can anyone read this?"  
  
"They learn how."  
  
"Not me."  
  
Wildwing and Duke laughed at him and I left the three to browse the store. One section of the store was dedicated to sheet music and books. Another section had drum set displays. The front of the store was dedicated to guitars of many shapes, sizes and kinds. I really liked this one acoustic guitar. It had a broad tan face and the arm was black with pearlescent doves flying up and away. The sound was to die for! Duke made me put it down though.  
  
As we looked around some more, I stumbled upon a flute, in its case, on the counter. I immediately fell in love with the instrument. The silver shine caught my eye and stole my heart. I reached for the enticing instrument, but the clerk slapped the case shut and put it away in the locked display case. I stopped and looked at him with a befuddled look. Why did he do that?  
  
"Excuse me, but can I look at that flute?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about that one?" I pointed to a less expensive flute in the case.  
  
"We don't serve people like you here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We don't serve your kind."  
  
"Ducks?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Fine, we'll leave."  
  
"You leave, they can stay."  
  
"What's up with this? You don't like me?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
I really didn't have a choice after that. The clerk reached for the phone and started to dial the police. Nosedive grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the store. I was really hurt by that. Why was I being discriminated against?  
  
***  
  
"Wait a minute," Duke addressed the clerk after Mirage was outside. "Why are you discriminating against her?"  
  
"We don't like little thieves in here."  
  
"Little thief? How dare you accuse my friend of stealing?!"  
  
"Every shop has been warned about her. I find it easier to stop shop lifting by not allowing their kind in here."  
  
"She doesn't steal! So just pass that little tidbit along to your shopkeeper friends, because if they so much as glance twice at her I'll publicly denounce their shop. And since I'm a professional hockey player..." Duke left the threat dangling in hopes that the clerk would make up some horrible visions of his own design.  
  
After Duke made a complete ass of himself he and Wildwing left the store to join Nosedive and I outside. They were talking to one another as they approached.  
  
"Duke, she is a thief."  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"You can't say she's not, when she is."  
  
"He doesn't know that, besides she's trying to stop."  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"The only thing one needs when trying to kick a bad habit is support. I know she can do it, that's why I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Giving who the benefit of the doubt?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no one real special, just this one little thief who's trying to stop stealing."  
  
"You mean me," I said sourly. (Did he and Wildwing think that I had been caught shop lifting? I swear upon my life that I hadn't done it outside of the Pond. I really was trying to quit.)  
  
"Mirage, you can do anything you put your mind to. Heck it was hard for me at first too, but the ducks helped me. That's why I'm going to help you."  
  
"Great," I mumbled unenthusiastically.  
  
***  
  
To make my day even better I stubbed my toe getting off the elevator. I couldn't believe it when Tanya said that I had broken it. I swear I'm a walking accident waiting to happen. Stupid Saurians. It must be their fault. I never had this bad of luck until they showed up to take over my home world.  
  
I spent the next few days in front of the television. It hurt to walk. You don't think so, well I know so, so don't say anything! One day Dive was trying to educate me on the grand significance of 'Bernie the Bear' cartoons. I had lost him several hours ago and I was currently agreeing with everything he said. Grin on the other hand would defect and challenge his assumptions. I just live for these moments...not.  
  
Anyway, while I sat there, foot propped up on a pillow; Duke came walking in holding something behind his back. Tanya stood behind him with a smile that spanned her face from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey there, Mirage!"  
  
"Hi, Duke," I said while rolling my eyes. (He did not see that though.)  
  
"Got something for you."  
  
"Let me guess, a restraining order?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Handcuffs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get out of jail free card?"  
  
"Close."  
  
"You didn't get me a police officer, did you?"  
  
"Wow, you're good. No. I got you this."  
  
He handed me an oblong box with a medium size metallic bow on it. I heaved a sigh and tired to remain cordial. Duke had asked me to be nice when Tanya was around. Not an easy task I assure you, but I did owe her one for always being nice to me. Man how much abuse will she take before she lashes out? I mean I really try to get her mad, but she just shrugs it off as nothing.   
  
Back to Duke's gift. Wildwing, who was on the other couch laughing at Dive trying to convince the world that he was right, leaned forward to get a better view of the gift.  
  
"Come on, V... Mirage, open it."  
  
"What is with you guys and giving me gifts? Are you trying to make up for the other day? If so don't worry I have no problem with getting kicked out of stores. Happens all the time."  
  
"Just open the darn thing," Duke said loosing his patience.  
  
"Fine." I opened the box to find another box within. "Oh fun, one of these. I always wanted a box, Duke."  
  
"Open the box smart mouth."  
  
I opened the box and inside, you will never guess what it was. He had gotten me a better flute then the one I saw at the music store. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. What could I have?   
  
"Like?" Duke smiled.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Now, I'm afraid the gifts don't stop here."  
  
"Here you go, Mirage," Tanya handed me a thinner package that flopped around.  
  
I opened it quickly to find several music books for the flute. I was even more at a loss for words at this.  
  
"Well, play something," Duke offered.  
  
"Uh, Duke, what are you doing?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"I think he just one-upped you bro," Dive snickered.  
  
I was so shaken by the gift that I had trouble putting the instrument together. I finally got there and I lifted it to my mouth. I looked at everyone and put it back down. I was too embarrassed to play for an audience.  
  
"Come on, Mirage, play us a little ditty," Duke encouraged.  
  
I swallowed hard and prepared to play. I closed my eyes, lifted the horn to my beak and played a song my fingers had memorized. When I finished I opened my eyes. The room was silent. I looked at everyone; afraid that they had ran out of the room when I had squeaked. To my surprise, Mallory had joined everyone when she heard the melody. They all starred at me, entranced by my meager abilities. Duke was the one exception. He stood behind the couch beaming proudly.  
  
"How did you know she could play?" Grin broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, um... I figured that she might. She looked at that other flute at the store like it was a brick of gold embellished with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, oh come on don't cry."  
  
I guess in my current state of bewilderment I lost control of my emotions, I teared up and let them fall. Duke laughed as he handed me a handkerchief. Maybe he does care about me after all.   
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 6...  
  
  
  
Bwhahahahahahahaha Ha! I'm evil to make you wait, especially since the entire story is typed up.  
  
Ah isn't it wonderful. Now one side note from chapter 4, who is the coolest super hero? Elwenildo and Silver Elf Child keep on arguing about who is cooler and I can't take it any more! Will someone stop them!  
  
Superman!  
  
Spiderman!  
  
Super!  
  
Spider!  
  
Super!  
  
Spider!  
  
See what I mean. Shut them up!  
  
Oh come on Mirage, we only do this to annoy you.  
  
Yeah, Elfy's right. You're so easy to torture. Just wait till Elfy starts taking musical theater next semester. Then we'll have some more fun.   
  
Yup can't wait. Musical theater, piano lessons, molecular cell biology, immunology, radiation safety and lab TA. This will be a semester to remember. Too bad I can't take hockey =(.   
  
That's it, Elfy, I'm not letting you write anymore portions of my story!   
  
Why not?  
  
Because your being mean again.  
  
I'm always mean to you. Don't you have some of Becks laundry to do?  
  
*Walks away grumbling about smart mouthed humans*  
  
Ducks, they make the best slaves. Hey maybe Draggy had the right idea!  
  
Mirage, you forgot to put in a disclaimer.  
  
Shut up human! I already told them I don't own the Mighty Ducks and that I'm a free agent!  
  
What about Chris' guitar. You can't describe it without saying it's his.  
  
Fine. The guitar mentioned in the text belongs to the lead guitarist in Elfy's rock band. Happy.   
  
Your hopeless. The guitar is custom made and is the most amazing instrument I have ever seen. Chris you rock! 


	5. Chapter 6

My Story

Chapter 6

"Cats"

A month after I had been officially made a member of the team the ducks and I were watching a monster movie marathon in the rec. room, when Wildwing came walking into the room all dressed up.

"Dive, why aren't you dressed?"

Nosedive looked down at himself then to me. "Um, am I naked?"

I played along and covered my eyes, "Dive, I thought I told you not to do that!"

"But I thought I looked good without clothes on?"

"Nosedive!" Mallory and Tanya exclaimed in disgust.

"Dive, I'm serious," Wildwing went on. "We are suppose to be going to see the play tonight."

Nosedive slapped himself in the forehead and collapsed deeper into the couch. "Do I have to go?"

"Nosedive, I already got the tickets."

"I only said I would go so you would let me go to the mall."

"Dive," Wing implored.

"Why don't you take someone else?"

Wildwing looked around the room. Duke and Tanya were snuggled so close together that the Jaws of Life couldn't pry them apart. Mallory shook her head no and Grin continued to meditate (in other words he ignored Wildwing).

"Dive," Wing implored again.

"I don't want to."

"But you promised."

"Only to get rid of you."

"Dive."

"But, Wing."

"I'll go."

Wildwing and the others turned and looked at me.

"What?"

"I'll go."

Nosedive leaned over and tapped me on the shoulder. He whispered in my ear. "Mirage, trust me, you don't want to go."  


"Why not? If it's like any of the plays I saw on Puckworld I'd enjoy it."

"You like plays?" Nosedive asked.

"Yes, I like plays."

"All right, then lets go," Wildwing said closing the debate.

I jumped off the couch and went to stand next to Wildwing. "Okay let's go."

Wildwing looked me up and down before asking hesitantly; "you're not wearing that, are you?"

"What's wrong with this?" My tight black jump suit looked good on me. It showed every curve and sexual feature. Who wouldn't want to be seen with me like this?

"Um well"

Nosedive burst into laughter. "It's a formal show, Mirage. You have to dress up."

"Oh I don't have anything formal to wear," I said a little downcast at the news.

"You can borrow something from Mallory," Tanya offered.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Tanya, she has no respect for other people's property. I'm not letting her borrow anything!" Mallory protested.

"I won't ruin it."  


"I said no."

"Mallory, I promise nothing will happen to it. Just let Mirage borrow something," Wildwing begged. (I think I like him when he's begging, he looks so cute.)

"Fine, but if there is any rip, tear, spot or stain on it, I'm not going to be happy."

Mallory lead me to her room where she rummaged through her closet to find something suitable for me to wear. 

"How about this?" she asked as she held up this hideous thing.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Okay, is this one to your standard?"  


"Eww, gross."

"All right, this one should be your style."

I looked at the pink frilly thing Mallory held out to me and I wanted to puke. "I'd rather go naked."

"Okay," she smiled as she put the dress away.

"Wait, what about that one?" I asked pointing at a white cocktail dress.

"That one? No, you can wear anything but that."  


"Why not that one?"

"I haven't even worn it myself. Why should I let some little _thief_ wear it before I do?"  


"I won't steal it, Mallory. I'm only borrowing it for the night."

"No."

"Fine, then you go with Wildwing to the play."

"No way!"

"Please, Mallory. I promise to keep Dive off your back for a while if you do this for me."

"Well"

"Did you know that he's planning on"  
  
"Okay take it!"

"Thank you." *Yes! Reverse psychology works every time.* I left with the dress and headed to my room to prepare for a night on the town. (Even if it was with Wildwing I was looking forward to it.) A knock came at the door and I was surprised to find Mallory out in the hall when I answered it.

"Mallory!"

"Not bad, but it still looks better on me."

"I'm sure it does. I never look good in dresses."

"Is that how you're going?"

I looked down at myself then back to her. "Yeah, why is something wrong?"

"You can't leave your hair like that! And you need some jewelry."  


"I don't think"   
  
"Nonsense! Come on girl," She said as she pushed me back into my room. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Mallory put my waist length black as night hair up into a french twist and curled several strands to cascade down my back. There was one lock of hair she left in the front and it fell to the right side of my face. She added little white flowers and small butterfly clips.

"There!"

"Thank you, Mallory."

"Now for the jewelry," Mallory said as she held out a necklace and pair of earrings.

"Actually, I have my own."

Mallory frowned. I don't think she liked the fact that I had my own jewelry. I put on the necklace I had stolen from Duke. I spun around two times for Mallory letting her admire my vision in white.

"So how do I look?"

"Nice, where'd you get this?" She asked as she inspected my pendent up close.

"It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me before she died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The Saurian's killed her and my little brother."

"Mirage, I I didn't know," Mal whispered.

"How could you have. You don't know me."

We left my room and went to see the others. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, especially Nosedive. His beak hit the floor and his eyes shot out of his head. I wish I had a camera. Good thing Mallory was carrying one. She and I are going to ransom Dive for the picture. He's too stupid to ask for the negative. 

"Wow, Mirage, you look stunning," Wildwing said, almost out of breath. (I can't believe I had taken even his breath away.)

"Thanks, but this is was all Mallory's doing. Everything's hers."

"That's a nice necklace," Duke said as he approached me. (Can you believe it; he actually let go of Tanya! Quick call the media this is a rippley's believe it or not moment!)

"Oh, well, that's mine. It's a family heirloom," I blushed. Damn! How could I have been so stupid! I should have known that he would have recognized it.

  
"Really? It's pretty. Matches your eyes."

"Hey, Mirage,"  
  
"Yeah, Dive?"

"Your dad must have been a thief."

Duke jumped, as did I. Had he figured it out? "Why's that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Because he stole the stars from the sky so you could wear them in your eyes."

"You have no idea what your talking about," I tried to laugh it off.

"Are you through with the corny lines, Dive?" Wildwing asked.

Dive nodded. Duke turned back to my necklace. He fondled it one last time before playfully tapping my lower bill. "Have fun kids."   


"Are you ready to go?" Wing asked as he extended his arm to me.  


I nodded and hooked my arm around his. We must have made one hell of a funny looking couple- he in his black tuxedo, and I in Mallory's white cocktail dress. The silk underskirt felt nice against my legs, but the chiffon overskirt made so much noise. It was deafening! Maybe it was just me because Wildwing didn't seem to notice.

He took me to a nice restaurant where we had this fantastically flavored meat. (I think they called it fillet minion). Whatever it was called it was good. After dinner we went and saw the play Cats'. Now that was an interesting play. There were cats, cats, cats and more cats. Duh, that's why it's called Cats' Mirage! We were so wired up from the play and because we were hungry, Wing took me out for some ice cream afterwards. I learned a lot about him that night. Maybe he's not as stiff as I once thought. He has a lot of things to deal with and he's under a lot of pressure. Being team captain isn't an easy job you know.

We came home really late, I think at about four in the morning, and we looked like we had been drinking (but we hadn't). I was so tired that every other step I took I tripped in Mallory's high heal sandals.

"Take them off," Wing whispered.

"I'm almost to my room."  


"You're going to break an ankle," He laughed.

"Oops, too late," I giggled.

The lights flashed on and blinded us.

"Where have you two been?"  


"Dive?" Wing asked, surprised to find him still awake. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I've been worried sick. Why didn't you call?"

Wildwing chuckled and continued to shade his eyes from the light. "You're starting to sound like Dad."

"Not funny, Wing. Where have you been?"

Wildwing thought for a minute. "Out."

"OUT!" Nosedive huffed. "You're starting to sound like Duke!"  


"Learn from the best," I remarked with a cocky smile.

"Come on, Dive, lighten up."

"Lighten up! Lighten UP! You come stumbling in at whatever time it is, in this state of debauchery and expect me to lighten UP! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"  


"I had my com with me."

"So. That's not the point. Look at you! What is all that on you?"   


I giggled like a schoolgirl (I know disgusting, but I did). I looked at Wildwing; head full of whip cream. "Whip cream, sprinkles with a cherry on top." I plucked the cherry off and was about to eat it, but Wildwing grabbed my wrist and directed the fruit into his mouth.

"You two are disgusting."

"Come on, Nosedive. You mean to tell me that you never over dosed on sugar before?" I questioned.

"Never!" he said with a straight face and crossed his arms. He acted so righteous with his bill held up so high in the air. If I didn't know Dive better then I did, I would have been under the impression that he thought that he was better then me.

"Impossible," Wildwing laughed.

"Bed! NOW!" Nosedive ordered and pointed down the hall.

This was one hell of a night. I will always remember it. I came to my door and rested my head on the doorframe as I fumbled in the dark for the handle.

"Have fun?"

I jumped, startled by the sound of Duke's voice. I spun around to find him glaring at me. What is with him and having the need to glare at me?

"Where have you been?"

"Out with Wildwing."

"Not good enough."

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"We were having fun."

"Fun? Really? Did you know that you and Wing had Dive up all night worrying his brains out?"  


"Dive has brains?" I mused.

Duke did not care to respond to that.

"I already knew that. He gave us a lecture."

"Good."

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Not until you get MY lecture."

"Geesh, Duke, your such a dad."

"That's right, your Dad, now move," He growled as he pushed me into my room.

I didn't get any sleep that night because Duke spent it blabbing on and on about nothing. I don't see why he's so worked up. It's not like he's wanted to be in my life before. Besides I was with Wildwing, what would I have done wrong with him around to ground me?

***

The next day Wildwing canceled practice and man way I glad he did. It meant that I could sleep in (if you call it that). I only got three hours of shuteye before Nosedive came pounding on my door. He insisted that I watch Saturday morning cartoons with him. I fell asleep on the couch half way through the first one. When I awoke he was gone. I looked at the clock, ten am. So I got a grand total of four and three quarters hours of sleep. I was exhausted, but I was also very hungry. So I went to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. Most of the food around the base wasn't the greatest, but it was better then the stuff I use to find in garbage cans. Anyway, now that you're totally grossed out, I stopped in the hall when I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"It's disgusting!"

"What is?"

"The way she hangs onto Wildwing and Nosedive."

"Mallory," Tanya laughed.

"Don't say anything, Tanya. You know as well as I do that she's been batting her eyes at them since she got here."

"Jealous?" Duke asked in his cocky manner when bantering with Mallory.  


"Your lucky she hasn't gone after you, Duke."

"I don't know, Mal. It would be nice to have a young beautiful duck dangling off my arm."

Tanya let out a choked exclamation before tossing the towel she had been using to dry dishes with at Duke.

"Come on sweet heart, I was only kidding."

"Like I was saying, she's ungrateful, deceptive, rude, overly clingy and completely self centered."  


"Mallory, you don't need to be so upset."

"She ruined my brand NEW dress, Duke!"

"She had help from Wildwing," Tanya pointed out.

"I don't care. I wish she'd just disappear."

"Now, Mallory, you don't mean that."  


"Of course I do, Tanya."

"But, Mal"  


"She promised me last night to keep Nosedive off my back, so what happens after she leaves, he pulls another prank. Those two are the worst combination."

"I think it's good. Dive needs to hang out with someone his own age and species. It's great that he and Mirage hit it off," Tanya said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't you think your getting ahead of yourself Tanya?" Duke asked. "They are WAY too young to be hitting ANYTHING off."

"Oh Duke, don't be so close minded. Nosedive knows better and Mirage is a good kid," Tanya laughed.

"I'm with Duke, she's trouble with a capitol T."  


"Mallory, they only play pranks on you because they like you."

*No, I pull pranks on her because I want to annoy her. Maybe Dive pulls them because he likes her eww gross. Deleting mental image.* I thought.

"After all I did for her last night!"

"Mallory, give her a chance."

"I did, Tanya, and she abused it!"

I had about enough of the verbal bashing, so I left. They no doubt continued on bashing my already delicate self-image after I left.

"Mallory, she's had a pretty hard life," Duke said.

"I guess your right," she sighed. "After all she doesn't have any family left."

"Really?" Duke scoffed leaning closer. "Do tell."

***

I was torn apart inside after hearing Mallory. I had actually thought that I had gotten through to her last night. Stupid, stupid me! Was this how all the ducks felt about me? Did they pretend to like me to my face, but talk trash when I wasn't around? Why am I always being rejected? First my Dad, then my Mom and brother, then my teachers and classmates, now the ducks. Jack was the only one I could trust, but he was back on Puckworld. He always listened to me. He always had time for me. Wait a minute, Grin always listened and had time for me!

I quickly ran to his room, praying the entire way that he was there. Thank goodness my prayers were answered.

"Grin?"  


"Yes, Mirage."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, what is troubling you? Your aura is cloudy."

"I overheard the others talking about me."

"Eavesdropping isn't polite, Mirage."

"I know, but I wasn't intending on doing it. I was going to the kitchen for food when I heard them talking. I waited out in the hall because I didn't want to disturb them."

"What did they say?"

This is where I lost it. I broke down and stood their wailing. Grin stood up, walked over to me and comforted me as I cried. He let the majority of my tears subside before taking me into his arms and whispering soothing words. It was in these special quiet moments that I was glad I came to Earth.


	6. Chapter 7

My Story  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Bonding Moment?"  
  
By Me, Mirage (the flashback scene is by Elfy though. She wanted to write something.) (A/N from Elfy, sorrry for any inconvience, but there was some problems in transmitting this from my compter to the school computer then to ff.net. Hopefully all has been fixed.)  
  
Later that day Duke confronted me about the necklace. I was in my room going through my very sparse possessions when he knocked at my door and let himself in.  
  
"Hello, Mirage," he said sarcastically. I ignored the connotation and continued what I was doing.  
  
"Hey, Duke."  
  
"Gotta minute?" he asked casually as he sat down on my bed.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Mal tells me that you don't have ANY family members alive."  
  
"I told her that my mom and brother were dead," I said as I turned my back to him. I intended to keep it that way. I really didn't want to talk to him at the moment.  
  
"Not so."  
  
"How would you know! You abandoned us!"  
  
"First off, I did not abandon you," he said, keeping his tone level. "And secondly your brother is still alive."  
  
"How would you know?" I scoffed.  
  
"You like repeating yourself, don't you?"  
  
"So what!"  
  
"Vadie, I was with your mother when she died. When the Saurians attacked, the first thing I did was check on your mother and brother. I would have checked on you, but I didn't know where you were." You should have!"  
  
"You ran away. Your mother and I looked for you."  
  
"Then why didn't you find me?"  
  
"Vadie, you're not an easy person to find when you don't want to be found."  
  
"If you did go to check on Mom, why didn't you save her?"  
  
"I got there too late," Duke hung his head.  
  
"See."  
  
"See what? Your mother was mortally wounded defending your brother. All he had were a few bumps and scratches. Vadie, trust me, I didn't leave her alone," he choked on his words as he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I turned to face him and for the first time in my life I saw how much he cared. He was suffering just as much as I was. The old memory was torturing us both.  
  
"I. I didn't."  
  
"It's okay, honey," he cooed as he took me into his comforting arms and held me close. Finally!  
  
We embraced for a good length of time; I didn't want it to stop. He pulled back and looked at my face fondly. I did not notice that I had been crying, but he had. He wiped away a tear as he spoke. "Did you know that she was proud of you?"  
  
"Yeah right," I scoffed. "I made her life a living hell."  
  
"Vadie."  
  
"Face it, Duke, everything I did annoyed her."  
  
"Actually, it annoyed your grandfather."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your mom's dad."  
  
"Oh, him. Of course it would. He never wanted me to be hatched."  
  
"Your mother loved you very much, Vadie. She wanted the best for you."  
  
"They why couldn't she let me be me?"  
  
"Because this isn't you."  
  
"Yes it is. If I'm not me, then who am I?"  
  
"That's a good question?" he laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with my little girl?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Seriously, Vadie, we meant for better things for you."  
  
"My point exactly. You won't let me be myself in order to get those better things. Don't start. I can't be someone I'm not. I'm me, take it or leave it."  
  
"Do I have much of a choice?"  
  
"No," I laughed.  
  
"Ah well, a little miscreant is better then not having one at all. I'll keep ya," he smiled as he gave me a noogie. "Now, what I really came to talk to you about was a small piece of jewelry of mine that's been missing."  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"Vadie." he said in a threatening tone. "No it is not."  
  
"It was Mom's."  
  
"I know, I gave it to her the day you were hatched."  
  
"Why should you have it? Men don't wear jewelry like that."  
  
"Vadie, give it to me," he extended his hand out to me.  
  
"NO!" I screamed at him as I pushed him away from me.  
  
"Vadie, I'm not kidding around."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"Vadie Airella L'Orange!"  
  
"My names Mirage! Can't you get anything right?!"  
  
"Vadie, give it back!" he barked.  
  
"It's all I have," I whispered as I looked at the pendent.  
  
Duke snatched the chain and attempted to pull the necklace away from me, but I held tight to the pendent.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"No! Why do you care if I have it?"  
  
"Vadie, it's mine."  
  
"No, it's mine!"  
  
"Your mother gave it to me before she died."  
  
"Why? So you could give it to your new ugly girlfriend?"  
  
"Tanya's not ugly. And she's not my girlfriend. She's my wife!"  
  
"She's a fat, pimply, nerd. She's the epitome of ugly!"  
  
"Don't start judging other's, Vadie," Duke said as he finally was able to wretch the necklace from me. "You're not perfect." He turned to leave as I fell to my knees and cried.  
  
"Take it! Take whatever you want! After all, you always got what you wanted."  
  
I didn't hear him stop or turn around, so I was surprised when I felt him place the necklace around my neck. He didn't say anything more and left my room. My words and actions embarrassed me. I know better then to have yelled at him. I should honor him, considering that he IS my father. Even if he has rejected me my entire life.  
  
I quickly got up from the floor and ran after him to apologize. He was right, I did have a family. I caught up with him in the computer room. He was standing on the Drake One's platform with his arms crossed across his chest. I climbed up the platform steps and was about to call his name but I stopped myself when I saw the rest of the team. I approached the group slowly as to not attract attention.  
  
"Okay team, Tanya's been detecting some strange energy signatures on the outskirts of town," Wildwing informed.  
  
"Is it Dragaunus?" Mallory asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we need to check it out?" Tanya said.  
  
"So who's going to baby-sit the little thief?" Duke asked with venom in his voice.  
  
Wildwing cast Duke a questioning look and Nosedive cleared his throat and pointed at me. Duke turned and looked at me and shrugged. It appeared that he wasn't phased by the fact that I had heard him degrade me.  
  
"Um. well."  
  
Drake One sprang to life at that moment with sirens and lights blazing. Wildwing quickly turned to Tanya who keyed in commands to the keyboard. "What is it?"  
  
"It's."  
  
"Greetings Ducks!" Dragaunus growled from the huge monitor.  
  
"Dragaunus," Wildwing seethed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Dragaunus?" I whispered. I wanted to run, but I was held to my spot with fear. I guess Duke saw me shacking with fear and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Don't worry he can't hurt you," he soothed.  
  
We turned our attention back to the main screen.  
  
"I have a gift for you. It appears that a friend of yours came to visit us for dinner. I'm afraid the meal wasn't to his expectations and now he's. *clears throat* (he stepped out of the cameras view and panned it around the ship) sick."  
  
After scanning the dark room the picture landed in a corner where a figure was strapped to a torture rack and had three lizards looming over him. The duck had been severely beaten.  
  
"Jack!" I screamed running forth.  
  
"What?! I thought you fools said she was dead!" Draggy bellowed  
  
"Dead? What are you talking about you disgusting, vile piece of trash?" I spat, outraged that someone would mistake me for carrion.  
  
"Ah well, that's simple my dear." Dragaunus said to the camera. "Your friend." he returned to shot of Jack.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jake looked up and instantly recognized me. "Mirage! Don't listen to them! OOF"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Why yes, I do believe that . HE DIES!"  
  
Siege and Chameleon stepped up and began to pound Jack relentlessly. I tried to attack the image, but Wildwing and Duke held me back. The image disappeared, leaving Dragaunus' evil laughter in my ears. I continued to fight Wing and Duke. I wanted to kill that lizard for daring to hurt my friend.  
  
"Jack! NO! JACK!"  
  
"Mirage, calm down."  
  
"Jack!" I sobbed falling into Wing's arms. "No."  
  
Wing helped me to a seat and sat me down before kneeling beside me. "Mirage, tell us what's going on."  
  
"Jack." I mumbled.  
  
"Who is Jack?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"How did you get to Earth?"  
  
"And what did 'ol Lizard lips mean about you being dead?" Duke asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I looked up and found everyone staring at me. They thought I was lying, but I wasn't. I really didn't know how I got there.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Jack, what now?"  
  
"A hot bath, and something to eat."  
  
"Your funny."  
  
"No I'm an old man. I need special accommodations in my old age."  
  
"You're not old."  
  
"Mirage, I'm not exactly young."  
  
"Does that really matter?"  
  
"In this business it does."  
  
Jack and Mirage reached their destination and Jack held open the door for Mirage. They went in and found three Saurians in their private hideout. A battle insued and the Saurians activated a portal, but even they were not expecting what happened next. Instead of being able to teleport away the portal turned into a vortex and started to suck everything into it like a black hole. Jack quickly grabbed a pole and Mirage tired to hold onto the doorframe. The suction soon overcame her strength and Mirage was ripped from the wall. Jack thought quickly though, and reacted just in time to save her from being swallowed by the vortex.  
  
"Hold on, Mirage!" Jack screamed over the noise.  
  
"Jack I'm slipping."  
  
"HOLD ON!"  
  
"Jack look out!"  
  
Jack turned and found a large wooden desk flying straight at he and Mirage. He tried to pull Mirage out of the large object's path, but he wasn't strong enough. The desk slammed into them and everything went black.  
  
***  
  
I tired to shake the old memory from my mind.  
  
"Mirage, tell us," Wildwing begged earnestly. "We can't help you or Jack if you don't tell us."  
  
"I don't' know," I whined. "All I can remember is being attacked by Saurinas and something went wrong, terribly wrong. Jack and I were separated. I don't know how I got here or what Lizard lips is talking about me being dead. I didn't even know that Jack was here. This is all my fault. I should never have fooled around, I should have been out looking for him."  
  
"Don't be hard on yourself kid," Duke winked. "You didn't know."  
  
"But I should have."  
  
"That's enough!" Wing barked. "Tanya, did you get a fix on where that broadcast was coming from?"  
  
"Sorry Wing, they were triple encoding it."  
  
"Great. Don't worry Mirage. We'll find out where Dragaunus is holding him and we'll get him back."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that's an order. You are to stay here."  
  
"But I want to help."  
  
"You'll help us more by staying out of the way."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Wildwing had my under constant surveillance for the rest of the night. He even placed a guard outside my bedroom door so I wouldn't try to run off in the middle of the night to save Jack by myself. I'm so sure! Like I would do something that stupid! I mean come on, every thief knows that if your trying to escape without being seen you use the ventilation system not the door!  
  
If you couldn't tell I did attempt to leave that night through the ducts, but Duke caught me. I was crawling along this one shaft when I heard him clear his throat behind me. "Going for a moonlight crawl?"  
  
"Shut up Duke."  
  
"Listen sweet heart, Wildwing said no."  
  
"SO. He's your leader not mine."  
  
"I can't let you go."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Nope. Wildwing said you were not to go anywhere without someone."  
  
"So what are you going to do? Tell him I'm leaving? If you are then you had better hurry up and tell him."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"What?" I asked looking back at him.  
  
He removed his bathrobe and smiled at me. "I know a quicker way out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to save this friend of yours don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then lets get going."  
  
We crawled in the cooling ducts until we were in the garage where Duke kicked out the grate and jumped out. *I hate it when he does that.*  
  
As I lowered myself to the ground I heard someone hiss "not so loud. You'll wake up the others."  
  
Duke helped me out of the vent and set me on the ground. I turned and found Tanya in the shadows. "I'll stall them as long as possible, but if you're not back within three hours I'm going to send them after you. Keep in constant contact."  
  
"Don't worry sweet heart we'll be in and out before Draggy knows what hit him. Just get the medicom bed warmed up for our arrival okay."  
  
Tanya left us and Duke prepared the ducks cycles. The entire time I had been staring at Dukes maroon and black jump suit.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I asked.  
  
"What every master thief does."  
  
I had to laugh. We sure did make an awkward pair in our matching tight fitting outfits (except mine was all black). Father like daughter, right?  
  
"So, where do we go now?"  
  
"Grab a duck cycle."  
  
"I don't know how to ride one."  
  
"Just grab one. I'll show you how to use it outside. Don't start the engine in here!"  
  
We walked the bikes outside where Duke started them up and showed me how to drive the stupid contraption.  
  
"Can you remember where that dumpster was?" he asked me as we raced down the poorly illuminated streets of Anaheim.  
  
"Well let's see. I was only there once and that was several months ago."  
  
"Don't get smart," Duke remarked before revving his engine and speeding away.  
  
"Wait! Duke! I'm not good at this yet!"  
  
When I finally caught up to him we were across town on the wrong side of the tracks.  
  
"Took you long enough," he smiled.  
  
"Very funny. You know I'm new at this."  
  
"Live and learn. Did you find it yet?"  
  
"What?! I was trying to find you. I can't believe you expected me to find. there it is!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There! That's the building."  
  
Duke looked the building up and down and whistled. When he was finished admiring the façade he turned to me. "How'd you make it to the Pond?"  
  
"I walked."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You do know that this is the bad part of town."  
  
"Funny, I grew up in one."  
  
"Vadie, I'm serious. You could have been hurt."  
  
"Life's a dangerous business. Let's go get Jack."  
  
We parked the duckcycles half a block away and walked back to the alley where my body had been dumped. Revisiting the place with that new knowledge sent shivers up my spine. If Dragaunus had had his way this would have been my final resting-place.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
I looked up and found Duke holding his arm out to me. "Yeah, fine," I said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Duke fired his grappling puck up to the roof, made sure it was safely fastened before extending his arm to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I looked at the vertical edifice. He wanted me to scale the wall?! I already told you about my fear of heights. So I faced them when I climbed up the fire escape after Jack on Puckworld. This building didn't have one!  
  
"Come on, Vadie."  
  
I swallowed hard. "That way?"  
  
"Of course this way."  
  
"Can't we just use the front door?"  
  
Duke glared at me. "Vadie, come on. I thought you wanted to save your friend."  
  
"I do, but it's just that. I don't have one of those," I said pointing at his grappling puck.  
  
"That's okay, we'll use mine."  
  
I shifted my weight from one foot to the other nervously. I was uneasy about the concept.  
  
"Come on, Vadie."  
  
"Would it hurt you to call me Mirage?"  
  
He chuckled softly. "If you were a figment of my imagination, I might."  
  
"Very funny," I said stepping closer to him.  
  
"Besides would it hurt you to call me dad?" I was about to say something to the effect of 'I thought you didn't want anyone to know', but I was cut off when he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me tight and said "hold tight". The next thing I knew we were up, up and away. And holding tight, you bet I did! So tight that he had to tell me to loosen up.  
  
As we flew upwards the cool rush of air forced my loose hair to fly around, inadvertently tickling our faces. Duke stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Kid, mind tying your hair back?"  
  
"As soon as I feel something below my feet," I cowered with my eyes tightly shut.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
I complied and looked at him. It was funny to see him like that. It was like a scene from one of Nosedive's Spiderman comics where he's rescuing 'Mary Jane'. I smiled at him and looked down. BIG MISTAKE! I flipped and resumed my death hold on Duke.  
  
"Vadie, your nails!"  
  
"Don't drop me," I begged.  
  
"Why would I. oh come on don't tell me that your. you are. You're afraid of heights.  
  
"So, what!"  
  
"Ooh hoo, this is too funny. My little girl, the wannabe thief is afraid of heights."  
  
"So!"  
  
"You'll never make it in the family business."  
  
"I will too!"  
  
"Really? Then open that grate."  
  
I turned and looked at what he was referring to. Great he wanted me to perform the simplest task ever as we dangled a gazillion whatever's above the ground with only one tiny thread supporting us.  
  
"Come on, Vadie. I can't do it."  
  
"Why not? I thought you were a master thief?"  
  
"Cute, but if you hadn't noticed, I have my hands full."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Duh, Mirage! Man I can be stupid at times. Talk about missing the obvious. Now was the time my 'special' skills came in handy. I forgot about (or at least I tried to) my current predicament. I got the grate off in no time flat and quickly hauled my tender booty into the shaft. Thank the Lord I had something solid under me again. A minute later Duke was next to me and removing the grappling puck from his wrist.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Not bad?!"  
  
"Okay, so you're better then a few crooks I know."  
  
"I'm better then ALL of your so called 'brotherhood' friends."  
  
"Don't let it go to your head, come on."  
  
We crawled through the ventilation system just a few paces when I realized that this system wasn't like the ones the humans built.  
  
"Duke," I hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the Raptor. Good job, now lets get Jack and get out of here."  
  
Duke led the way. I didn't know anything about the 'Raptor', As we crawled along I noticed the stench that reached my nostrils. It was a stale putrid odor. Dirty socks, mildew, rotten carcass' and sewage rolled into one, yuck! On top of that there was a heavy scent of sulfur (rotten eggs) and a stifling heat. Lovely place, really it is. I think I may go there on my next vacation. if I wanted to kill myself! Duke stopped dead in his tracks and because I wasn't paying attention to him, but the smell and heat, I ran into him.  
  
"Do you mind," he hissed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little busy."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Keeping my internals in their proper places."  
  
He gave a mirthful snort. "Noticed it did you?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Okay, we can't go any further in the vents. This is where we go on foot."  
  
He opened the grate and before it fell to the floor with a loud clatter he grabbed it and pulled in into the shaft. He poked his head down in the corridor to make sure the coast was clear before rolling out of the shaft headfirst. *Show off.* I slid out of the vent feet first, as Duke stood below with his arms stretched up to me. As soon as I was low enough he grabbed my waist and helped lower me to the floor. (I do not need help!) Once we were safely on the ground we carefully made our way through the corridors.  
  
The ship was dimly lit and if you thought the stench was bad in the vents the corridor was ten times worse. It smelled like armpits and smelly feet with a side order of decomposing rats. The heat in the vents was horrible, but out here in the open it was just as bad, just not as confining.  
  
I walked casually behind Duke through the ship contemplating ways of cleaning up the stench. I was thrown off guard when Duke pulled me, not too nicely I might add, into a little crevice that was hidden by the shadows.  
  
"What are you?" I began, but he clamped my beak shut so I could not continue.  
  
A minute later I heard the approaching footsteps of three saurians.  
  
"Not so Chameleon, Lord Dragaunus has plans for him."  
  
"But Wraith, I thought he told the ducks that we were going to kill him?"  
  
"We will, as soon as they come for him. Lord Dragaunus wants to see their faces as he rips his head from his shoulders."  
  
"But he's already half dead!"  
  
Siege shrugged, "whatever makes it easier. There will be less blood though."  
  
"Oh I can't wait. Mmm, mmm, mmm duck delights. What can we make with duck?"  
  
Their footsteps receded and Duke removed his hand from my beak. I let go of the breath that I had been holding (I did not realize that I had been holding it till this moment) and relaxed my tense body against Duke. I could feel him relax as well in the tiny shadow that concealed us. It was a good thing that the ship was dimly lit, otherwise they would have easily seen us hiding there.  
  
"Come on, but this time pay attention!" Duke whispered angrily.  
  
I feel stupid! I know better then to let my guard down when sneaking about in unfamiliar surroundings, but I guess my mind was on other things. We again resumed our search for Jack. We headed in the direction that the Saurians had come. Duke was betting on the fact that they must have just come from torturing him. I kept an extra eye over my shoulder, just in case I missed their sudden approach again. Besides I didn't want to be caught off guard again and have Duke ridicule me. Some thief I was turning out to be huh? I must have made a bad impression with that major mistake.  
  
Anyway the ship was a disaster. There were piles of garbage and debris lying all over the place. The rooms that we passed were dark, hiding whatever horrid secrets within. Each room had a different odor. Some smelled like the Saurians, others smelled of rotting flesh and others still of decomposing garbage. How can anyone live in such a fetid condition I do not know! Duke continued to cautiously lead us forward. He seemed to know where he was going, but I had my doubts. We passed another dark room, this one smelled of fresh blood. Maybe the Saruians hadn't just finished beating Jack, but finished a grotesque meal on live human flesh. I did not want to know, but then I heard something from within the room. It sounded like something slid against the floor.  
  
"Duke," I hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's in there," I pointed at the room.  
  
"Leave it there. Who knows what Draggy is hiding in his ship."  
  
"What if it's Jack?"  
  
"He'd be in a torture chamber in a remote part of the ship."  
  
I heard the noise again.  
  
"We should check it out."  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
"Vadie."  
  
"Please Duke."  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
We cautiously walked into the room and activated a flashlight. Duke scanned the room with our tiny beacon. The sound came from a corner and he flashed his light in the direction. A rat came crawling out from under a pile of garbage and scurried into a hole in the wall.  
  
"Happy. It's a rat."  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Jack."  
  
"Next time listen to me," Duke harshly spoke and walked out of the room.  
  
"It could have been him," I mumbled.  
  
We went deeper into the ship and down towards the dungeons. Do ships have dungeons? Or are they called the brig? I guess it would be the brig. But Duke said that Jack would have been held hostage in a torture chamber. Where would a torture chamber be held on a ship? I don't know. I was just getting tired of slinking around in this disease-ridden ship. Who knows what I could catch in that squalor!  
  
We continued on as I contemplated ways of rendering Duke unconscious so I could find Jack on my own. His cautious antics were driving me up a wall. I wanted to move and fast, but all Duke did was go and stop, go and stop. AH! The Saurians were behind us not in front! I was about ready to beat him over the head with the hilt of my saber when we heard someone cough in the room on our right.  
  
"Hurry, Vadie."  
  
Duke rushed ahead and hid in a shadow filled alcove. Curiosity had the best of me. I wanted to know what was in the room that smelled like garlic. Yeah I know. Funny how I smelled garlic in that ship, but I did.  
  
I rushed in and found my self completely immersed in complete dark abyss. I heard Duke call my name (not too loud though). I was surprised to find him behind me the next moment. He started to pull me out of the room when the lights came on. A hunter drone stood nearby and leveled its blaster at us. Duke quickly pushed me to the side and demolished the blasted machine before it could get a shot off. Duke pulled me to my feet and pushed me toward the exit. "I thought I told you to listen to me!" he growled.  
  
"But, Duke."  
  
"Not another word from you!"  
  
"Look, it's Jack!"  
  
Duke turned and found Jack slumped over strapped to the semivertical medieval torture device. He moaned and tried to lift his head. I ran to my battered friend's side. I took his head in my hands and helped him to look up. His injuries were many and the wounds infected.  
  
"Jack? Can you hear me? Jack?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at me, but they held no recognition. This freaked me out. I had known Jack for six years; he should have instantly recognized me. "Jack?" I whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes and let his head fall to his chest. His entire body had gone limp and I was afraid that he had just died.  
  
"Jack! Duke Help!"  
  
Duke was already there trying to untie his right arm. "Quickly, Vadie, untie him."  
  
I didn't hear Duke. Instead I grabbed Jacks jaw and gently lifted his head again. "Jack, wake up. Jack, please don't die on me now," I pleaded earnestly. "Come on Jack."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. I nervously searched his face for any sign that he recognized me, but I didn't get anything. "Jack, it's me, Mirage." His head began to fall again, but I refused to let him go. "Jack, look at me. Damn it Jack don't give up!"  
  
"Vadie, help me," Duke said as he untied Jack's right leg.  
  
I looked down at Duke, noticing him for the first time. I wanted to help him, but if I did Jack's head would have fallen down and I had to keep him up and alert. I looked back at Jack and found that he had taken his free right hand and was attempting to touch my cheek. He smiled at me and petted my damp cheek. I grabbed his hand, holding it to my cheek and held onto it for dear life. I didn't care that I was in mortal danger at that very moment all I wanted was to have Jack know that I was there for him.  
  
"Mirage," he said weakly.  
  
"Yes, Jack, it's me."  
  
"Run. Leave me."  
  
"No," I shook my head. "What are you saying? You know that I can't leave you."  
  
"Do it. I'm already dead."  
  
"Jack. Duke."  
  
Duke stood up and started to untie Jack's last restraint. Jack turned and looked at him. "Duke?" His voice was filled with confusion and befuddlement.  
  
Duke looked at him and practically fell over backwards.  
  
"POP?!"  
  
"Duke, please. get her out of here."  
  
"Hand on old timer, one more rope and.. You're free!"  
  
Jack practically collapsed onto the floor when his last bond was broke.  
  
"Duke!"  
  
"I've got him," Duke said as he slid an arm around Jack's back and held him upright. "Lead the way Vadie."  
  
"No, I'm helping Jack," I protested.  
  
"You'll help him out a hell of a lot better if you look out for Saurians."  
  
He was right. If we ran into trouble, Jack was dead. I led the way out of the cell and up the corridor back to the open grate in the vents. After a few feet of struggling, Duke had me come back and help him carry Jack. It was taking forever to get him back. We finally made it though. I went into the vent first so I could half pull as Duke half pushed Jack into the vent. Once Jack was halfway in the duct I had to do all the pulling.  
  
"Vadie," Duke hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hurry up, they're coming back."  
  
I worked double time trying to pull Jack's unconscious form into the vent. I tried everything but I couldn't seem to budge him. I could hear the approaching footsteps as if it were an army of soldiers running at me with bayonets flashing. Now I could hear their conversation and I could smell their body odor. If I didn't pull Jack up soon we were all dead! And Duke was still standing below the open grate watching me struggle. Even if I did get Jack into the shaft, Duke was a dead duck. I finally rolled Jack onto his back and was able to pull him in. Just in time I might add.  
  
Once the Saurians were gone, I looked down. I don't know why, but I did. Duke wasn't there. Great! He ran off and I was all alone with a half-dead Jack! What was I to do now?! I leaned back and watched Jack breath shallow breaths. There was no way I was going to get his battered frame back to the Pond by myself. I gave up. You heard me, I gave up. I had nothing left. No plan, no spirit, no nothing. I closed my eyes and cried. I heard something hit the shaft but I didn't care. I heard the sheet metal vibrate slightly and felt it bend, but I took no further notice. The Saurinas had found Jack missing and had just found me. I was dead too.  
  
"Vadie!"  
  
I opened my eyes and crawled to the opening in the vent. Duke was clinging to the edge. Give me a hand."  
  
I immediately helped him into the duct. If it had been any other situation I would have started clapping.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Out cold."  
  
"Good, let's get going. And next time don't forget to pull his feet in. They were dangling there like tinsel on a Christmas tree."  
  
"Tinsel? Christmas tree? What's that?"  
  
"Never mind, let's go."  
  
Duke carried Jack on his back to our exit. When we got there Duke lowered Jack gently off his back.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You go down first."  
  
"But what about Jack?"  
  
"I'll deal with that."  
  
"Don't hurt him!"  
  
"I'm not going through all this trouble of rescuing him to hurt him Vadie."  
  
"Mirage?" Jack whispered.  
  
"Jack, you're awake!"  
  
"Mirage, I knew you'd come."  
  
Jack lifted his chin and looked up to find Duke cradling his head in his lap. "Duke?"  
  
"Hiya, Pop."  
  
Jack looked back at me and shook his head in disapproval. "Couldn't you have found someone else?"  
  
"Beggars can't be choosers," Duke remarked with mild venom in his voice. "Your first Vadie, Hold on tight. When you get down push this button and it will come back to me."  
  
"But."  
  
"Mirage, do what he says and stop being such a coward."  
  
"I'm not a coward."  
  
"The only way you're going to get over this fear of heights is if you face it."  
  
"I have!"  
  
"Just go!" Duke ordered.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Dragaunus bellowed. The exclamation shook the entire ship.  
  
"They found me missing," Jack laughed with labored breathing.  
  
"Won't be too long before they find us, go, Mirage," Duke said coolly.  
  
I took the grappling puck and lowered myself to the ground. As I made my descent the last thing I heard from Jack scared me.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
"She's going."  
  
"Good. Leave me. I'm already a goner."  
  
"Don't say things like that."  
  
"Duke, don't argue. For once in your life will you do what I say!"  
  
"Nope." You're as bad as your mother."  
  
"You married her."  
  
"And to make matters worse you had to marry a rich girl."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Duke, I know I've never told you this, but seeing as I'm not going to make it." Stop that! You'll make it."  
  
"I'm proud of you son."  
  
"Thanks, Pop," Duke choked back a tear. "Looks like our rides here, ready to go?"  
  
"Now I know where she gets her stubborn streak from." Duke laughed, "Just remember I get mine from you."  
  
"I thought you got that from your mother?"  
  
Duke attached the grappling puck to his belt and lifted Jack into a fireman's carry before swinging himself out of the vent shaft. I watched nervously from the ground as they slowly made their way towards me. Duke slipped a couple of times, thankfully he didn't drop Jack.  
  
"Oof, Duke, didn't your mother, oof, ever teach you, uh, to treat your parents with respect?"  
  
"Of course she did Pop."  
  
"Since when is treating me, ugh, like a sack of potatoes is, oof, respectful?"  
  
"Since you refuse to carry your own weight."  
  
"Will you two stop arguing?" I hissed.  
  
"Who said we were arguing?" They smiled at me.  
  
"Men!"  
  
"Go warm up the duck cycles," Duke nodded to me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
I quickly ran off completely unsatisfied that they were anywhere near speaking terms. They have been on 'you die the next time we meet' terms since I can remember.  
  
"Duke, go easy on her."  
  
"Since when do I need help with your parenting skills?"  
  
"Since you're failing miserably."  
  
"And you were father of the year?" Duke scoffed.  
  
"I never said that. I did what I thought was best, but I guess the L'Orange curse will never end."  
  
"It should have ended with Vadie." Mirage is too smart for that. Do you really think that she wanted to be known as the daughter of the best jewel thief on Puckworld and not be able to follow in your footsteps?" You've got a point there, Pop, but what kind of life has she chosen?"  
  
"The same one we chose."  
  
"You know as well as I do that chicks like her get raped and killed." That's why she has never had the unpleasure of having such experiences. and never will."  
  
They sure did take their time coming to the cycles. Duke insisted on taking Jack on his. He said something about my riding skills were outrageously infantile. What's that suppose to mean? Well he did it again. He took off without me as soon as we were a block away from the Raptor. Hey the Saurian's could have caught me and tortured me! Even after his 'this is the bad part of town' speech he left me. Uh! He makes me so mad at times. When I finally got back to the Pond Wildwing met me in the hanger. Nosedive stood quietly behind him.  
  
"Where have you been?" He barked.  
  
"No time to talk, where's Duke?"  
  
Wildwing grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. "Answer me."  
  
"Where's Duke?"  
  
"Mirage!"  
  
"We went to get Jack."  
  
"I thought I told you no!"  
  
"You say a lot of things I never listen to, where's Duke?"  
  
"He ran to the infirmary," Nosedive informed.  
  
"Dive, stay out of this."  
  
I smacked Wildwing and raced to find Jack. Sure enough Duke had taken him to the infirmary. Tanya and Duke were hovering over him and Mallory and Grin were standing a few paces back watching them work. I ran past all of them and pulled Tanya away from Jack. "Jack?" I was wondering when you were going to show up, Mirage?" He said with a weak smile. You idiot! Stop scaring me!" I playfully slapped his right shoulder.  
  
He groaned in pain and grabbed his arm. I immediately felt sorry for my actions and tired to rectify my mistake. Tanya glared at me and tired to get me to back off, but I didn't want to leave Jack alone. Luckily Jack smiled and drew Tanya's attention back to him when he asked, "What's the verdict?"  
  
"Well, if they had waited any longer I'd say you'd never had made it."  
  
"What's wrong with him Tawn?" Duke asked impatiently.  
  
I actually think that I detected a little tint of concern in is voice and a tear in his eye.  
  
"He'll be fine as soon as all of the cuts and bruises heal. Not to mention all the broken bones and infection."  
  
"Jack, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"I got caught on the bad side of town princess. My luck wore out."  
  
"Mirage, can I please finish?" Tanya asked as she pushed herself between Jack and I. She looked hooked Jack up to a ventilator and an IV.  
  
"What are those for?"  
  
"He's dehydrated and this will help him breath easier."  
  
"They broke several ribs," Mallory pointed out.  
  
I felt horrible. Jack was in such terrible shape and pain and I could not do anything to help.  
  
"Mirage, why don't you get out of the way so Tanya can work?" Wildwing asked. I never noticed that he and Nosedive had come into the room.  
  
"Mirage," Jack said. "Come here I need you to do something."  
  
"Sure Jack."  
  
He extended his bandaged hand to me and took a hold of my hand. At least this time I wasn't the one to be disobeying Wildwing. I pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. The ducks watched me carefully as I held onto his hand and stoked his battered cheek. I had him back and that's all that mattered.  
  
"I don't get it!" Nosedive finally exclaimed.  
  
"Get what?" Jack asked.  
  
"I thought Jack was your boyfriend, Mirage. This guy is old enough to be."  
  
"Her grandfather," Duke finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jack started to laugh, but he stopped and clutched at his battered chest.  
  
"Jack," I said helping him lay back down.  
  
He started to snicker again and looked at Nosedive. "You are a funny one kid. Mirage isn't my girlfriend. She's my granddaughter." He reached up and caressed my cheek then softly traced my beak line with his index finger. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, careful not to touch the open wounds.  
  
"Guys, as you guessed this is Jack, Jack these are the Mighty Ducks."  
  
"Bravo Duke, marvelously done," Jack sarcastically applauded.  
  
"Do you think you can do better?"  
  
"Of course. You don't make introductions like that."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"You introduce the lovely ladies first and by their names."  
  
I frowned at the term 'lovely' and 'ladies'. He must have been using them loosely when referring to Tanya and Mallory.  
  
"Would you like to introduce them to me Mirage?" Not particularly."  
  
He gave me a hard look. "Mind your manners. You're their guest."  
  
"Oh fine," I huffed. "This is Tanya (I overly did the pronunciation and added an immense loathsome tone), Mallory, Grin, Nosedive, and Wildwing. You'll meet Phil later and when you do, run!"  
  
"Eh, better then Duke's, but still rude."  
  
"Forgive me, I forgot that I was suppose to have manners," I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to introduce myself then. Mighty Ducks permit me to introduce myself, Jack L'Orange, at your service." He added a small awkward bow and extravagant hand gesture to emphasize his name.  
  
"L'Orange!" Mallory gasped.  
  
"That means." Tanya trailed off.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, you're assuming too much my dear Tanya."  
  
"So you have other children?"  
  
"You're assuming again."  
  
"So."  
  
"I'm afraid your assumptions are correct, but my point is that you shouldn't judge someone by first impressions. You may be missing their best features."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Mallory yelled. "Mirage is Duke's daughter?!"  
  
"Her name is Vadie Airella L'Orange, Mal," Duke corrected.  
  
"No, my name is Mirage. Jack gave it to me," I smiled smugly.  
  
I looked at each of the ducks to see their full reactions. Mallory, Tanya, and Wildwing all had looks of shock plainly painted on their faces. Nosedive was wrestling with the concept and Grin looked like someone had beaten him up. I guess he was hurt because I never told him. Duke was a little upset; I could see it on his face.  
  
After the immediate formalities were taken care of everyone left Jack and I alone. I was so glad that someone finally told them that I was Duke's daughter. He finally didn't have any excuses from ostracizing me.  
  
"That went well," Jack sighed leaning back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Vadie, he hadn't told them, had he?"  
  
"No, and he wasn't' going to either."  
  
Jack sighed again and closed his eyes. "This little feud is never going to end. Why didn't you tell me? I would have kept my beak shut."  
  
"But."  
  
"He must have had a good reason for keeping the truth from them."  
  
"And keeping me at an arms length away."  
  
"Vadie, your hormones are ruling your emotions."  
  
"So!"  
  
"So think! Duke's not stupid. He's a genius in some respects. If he wanted to keep the knowledge that you are his daughter a secret then maybe you should have respected that."  
  
"If he wanted to keep my existence a secret he wouldn't have let me been hatched or to be branded with the mark of the 'Brotherhood'".  
  
"Are you ashamed of your heritage? Are you ashamed of your special marks?"  
  
"No! I earned these," I gestured to the tattoos I received when I joined Jack's organization. "I don't want this." (referring to the 'Brotherhoods' mark on my right pelvic girdle.)  
  
"It's there to keep you safe. No one would dare try and rape you if they knew that you are Duke's daughter. And you didn't earn the one on your other hip. I gave you that to you for the same reason."  
  
"So my entire life as a thief has been a lie!"  
  
"No. You are a great thief. You're better then I was or Duke is. Unfortunately the L'Orange curse will still go on."  
  
***  
  
Tanya knocked on Duke's door and waited for a reply. She knew he was in there and when she did not get a reply she let herself in. "Duke?"  
  
"What?" he asked from where he sat on the floor in front of his closet.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Duke was going through his socks. He had three piles, one for good socks, one for those with minimal holes and a third in the garbage can that were completely destroyed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tanya laughed.  
  
"Going through my things. Until Jack gets well enough and gets a chance to go to the mall to get some things of his own he needs a few changes in clothes. I'm getting a few of my old stuff together so he can."  
  
Tanya put her hand on top of his and made him face her. "What's going on?"  
  
"I said I was."  
  
She clamped his beak shut. "Duke why didn't' you tell me Mirage was your daughter?"  
  
She released his bill and waited for a reply. Duke sat for several minutes with his shoulders slumped forward and head down. "Tanya," he mumbled. "Would you have believed me if I had?"  
  
"Of course I would have."  
  
"She's not illegitimate," Duke snapped his head up to look Tanya in the eyes. "Her mother and I were married for seven years before we had her."  
  
"Duke I'm not accusing you of."  
  
"Oh Tanya, I miss her."  
  
Tanya blinked at Duke.  
  
"Vadie doesn't understand. You probably don't understand. When I lost her I lost the best part of me. I couldn't stop stealing. I wanted to, really I did, but how was I suppose to support a wife and kid if I went to prison? If I tired to get a real job like Ava wanted me to, the instant they did a background check I would have been in the slammer. I did the best I could with what I had."  
  
"Duke I don't condemn you for your past actions," Tanya soothed as she hugged Duke.  
  
"But Ava did and Vadie still does. She hates you because we are married."  
  
"It takes time for children to get use to new environments."  
  
"She's not a child Tanya, she's eighteen. She's practically a woman."  
  
"Then you have to let her go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let her mature into the woman you want her to become. Let her make mistakes and be there for her when she needs you."  
  
"Tanya."  
  
"Duke, trust me. All she wants is for you to accept and love her. She wants you to be her Dad."  
  
"But how can I? I haven't been there."  
  
"I don't believe that for one instant Duke L'Orange!"  
  
Duke chuckled, "how can you know me this well?"  
  
"It's not that hard."  
  
"So, how are we going to make this into a happy family?"  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you like. Thanks again to Elfy for letting me take up her valuable space. And now a friendly reminder from your neighborhood Elfy.  
  
Reminder: Our choices influence our actions and our actions influence whom we become. Who we are has a direct reflection on those we love the most. If we choose to follow the crowd and get messed up with smoking, alcohol, drugs and sex we loose the best thing we ever had, ourselves. Don't fall into temptation, make the correct choices. Now not all temptation is bad. Ice Cream is a very enticing temptation. It doesn't have any terrible consequences (so long as I eat some protein afterwards, stupid hypoglycemia. Thanks Lily for the helpful hints. Everything is going great now! =) ). Now the only drawback to ice cream is the few extra inches that get packed onto my waist line and the extra padding on my butt, but isn't that there for a reason? Oh yeah it's a bumper when I check people into the boards. Speaking of ice cream. I think I'll go have some, bye. (With a few peanuts for protein *winks*.)  
  
Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless. 


End file.
